


Overdose Overload

by Kasta_Fierce, KuroBakura



Series: Overdose Overload (Fanfiction and Oneshot Collection) [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), Moonbeam City (Cartoon), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Arguing, Autism, Case Fic, Chatting & Messaging, Chef Kim Seokjin | Jin, Confrontations, Crimes & Criminals, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crushes, Gay Character, Inspired by FIRE (Music Video), Korean Characters, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Minor Violence, Multiple Crossovers, Nude Photos, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Rating May Change, Sassy, Secrets, Stupidity, Threats, Weird Plot Shit, Work In Progress, Worry, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasta_Fierce/pseuds/Kasta_Fierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: When the Moonbeam City gang has a new perp to catch, they turn to the Korean community for help! And they are going to need a lot of it. It is going to take a lot to try to find him...or die trying. Especially when you are the newest and biggest drug-lord in the city and you have two middle men running amuck, too. Lets just hope that Dazzle Novak does not try to screw this up. It is going to take a lot lf help and hugs to catch this man.Follow the Moonbeam City gang on an adventure of action, suspense...and love.Will they be able to catch this drug-lord?Who is this second middle man?...Will Rad and Hoseok be able to tell each other how they feel about one another?





	1. Turf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the gang is having a celebration, a mysterious (well, tries to be) rears their head...only to get caught and what he finds out may either cool down or fuel the feud even more.

It was a sunny, warm mid-afternoon in Moonbeam City. Yoongi and the rest of his crew were outside of an empty building, dancing and talking. They were having a celebration. The music they were playing was loud but fun and catchy. So far, no one has complained. In fact, some people have even stopped by to ask what songs they were playing. The gang has a reputation but it was a positive one at that. They never have been in trouble with the city or even one anyone for that matter. But yet...there is one person who the group doesn't get along with in the entire city and neither of them can stand either other.

Jimin suddenly noticed a figure, dressed in all black coming towards them from the opening of the alleyway. He looked at the rest of the crew. Why the figure were dressed all in black on a hot day like this was the least of their concerns right now. All they knew was that they were definitely male. A _tall_ male.

“Guys, look.” Jimin piped up as he pointed to the side of him. Taehyung turned down the radio at the same time. All of them stopped what they were doing and looked, especially Yoongi. He leaned up against the chain-link fence to get a closer look at the person. It did not take took long for Yoongi to figure out who it was but he was just going to play along. Not to play dumb exactly but just to have fun..for his own benefit, of course.

“Yoongi? You alright?” Hoseok piped up. Yoongi did not hear the questions. He was only focused on the figure right now, who now was halfway between the fence and the way out/into of the alley but stopped. Yoongi also had a hunch about who it could be underneath all of that clothing.

“Be right back. I am going to go meet our “guest”.” Yoongi told them but spoke in Korean so the figure could not understand him. He suddenly climbed and jumped over the chain-link fence, landing right on his feet. As he walked over there, his face was expressionless and tried to not make a sound. Yoongi just kept focusing on the figure. The figure did not move. They just stood there waiting for Yoongi. Yoongi stopped in front of them. Everyone else looked at what was going on from behind the fence.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Jungkook whispered.

“With Yoongi, I am not sure. Regardless of what is going to happen, p though, the outcome is going to be interesting to say the least.” Namjoon answered back in a whisper, still keeping his eyes on the two men. All of them could not look away. Yoongi stood there for moment before he said a word. It was definitely confirmed to be who Yoongi thought it was after he noticed the person’s eyes.

“Really? You are not fooling me. I know who you are. Even with a costume like this, it still can not help you hide your identity from us...Dazzle Novak.” Yoongi spoke to him. Yoongi noticed the figure start to tense up. A grin of delight appeared on Yoongi’s face.

“See? We told you that we would be able to tell who you are, no matter what you tried to do. Now, why you go before it gets worse. For you.” Yoongi added. Yoongi turned to leave him there but the figure was not going to have any of it. The figure removed the headgear to expose himself. It, indeed, was Dazzle Novak, Moonbeam City’s main and dumbest detective. As well as the biggest slut to ever walk the planet, let alone the streets.

“Dammit! I thought I really had you all this time.” Dazzle spoke up. Everyone else shook their heads.

“What are you doing here, Dazzle? We are just having harmless get together.” Namjoon asked from the fence as one of them quickly ran over to open the fence so Yoongi can get back in then quickly closed it as soon as Yoongi was inside.

“You can not have a party here. You are trespassing.” Dazzle replied, trying to see how they would react this time with a smirk on his face. Dazzle and the gang have been feuding for a while but recently, it has gotten worse. Plus, it was caused by Dazzle in the first place. None of other guys have instigated it. All of a sudden, Jin took something out of his pocket and handed it to Jimin to hold against the fence for Dazzle to see.

“Come closer and take a look.” Jin piped up with a smirk on his face. Dazzle walked over. When he stopped, he looked at the piece of paper. The smirk in his face disappeared and his eyes widened then he looked up at all of them. Dazzle could not believe it. Whenever he thought he was a step ahead, they always makes him go two steps back.

“You _own_ the building?! Since when?!” Dazzle asked in shock. Everyone smiled.

“Three days ago. We are just having a little celebration outside our building. This, Mr. Novak, will be a youth center for children and teens of Moonbeam City. We even have a permit. All seven of us. So, now, you are on our turf.” Namjoon explained.

“Not if the Mayor has anything to do with this.” Dazzle said.

“Who do you think jumped on the idea when he suggested it? The mayor, the citizens and yes...even the _entire_ police department.” Hoseok asked and then said.

“How are you even going to fund this?” Dazzle replied.

“Donations and our own money. We may be stinking rich but it would be nice to have the community help out as well. The money could go towards other charities as well that we are a part of it. Pizzaz, Chrysalis and Rad have help fund and donated items as well.” Taehyung answered. Everytime any of them mentioned Rad and Pizzaz, Yoongi and Hoseok blushed slightly but when they mentioned Rad in front of Dazzle, it made his skin crawl. As much as he hated them, Dazzle hated Rad Mannings more. Plus, the gang adored Rad. Quite a lot in fact. Especially one member in particular.

“What is it about Rad that you all like more than me?” Dazzle asked. It did not take too long for all of them to chime in. One at a time, too.

“Personality.” Jimin answered.

“Much kinder.” Taehyung added.

“Smarter as well.” Namjoon chimed.

“Hotter.” Hoseok mumbled to himself. Jin side eyed Hoseok for a moment then looked back at Dazzle. Dazzle was not going to get into in it more. Plus, he had better things to do than argue….which would be the smartest thing he has probably done all month. But yet….when does he ever make a smart decision? The answer….never.

“At least my dick is bigger than his.” Dazzle responded. Everyone started to laugh. Not at the joke but at Dazzle himself, though, Dazzle was not telling a joke at all. They did not know Rad’s size but still, they knew that Dazzle was full of shit. As well as dumb as a pile of rock but even the rocks would be way smarter than he is. Even a monkey can do better as a detective than Dazzle can ever be. Everyone calmed down. Dazzle was both defeated and slightly irritated at this point.

“Sorry but we highly doubt that. Considering that you have no ass either.” Jin said to him. Dazzle was disgusted.

“I can not believe Rad likes you people.” Dazzle spoke.

“We cannot believe he works with a moron like you.” Namjoon said back.

“I am not that bad a person!” Dazzle exclaimed.

“We hate to break to you but not everyone has to like you or wants to fuck you. And yeah, you are horrible. At your job and as a person in general, too.” Jimin told him.

“Hey! I am not like that!” Dazzle said back. Namjoon chuckled.

“You fuck everything, anything and we do mean _anything_ that is not nailed to the wall or ground, though...I do not think that truly matters, to be honest.” Namjoon told him. Dazzle really could not argue with them about that because it was true. Even he admits it but not out loud. The gang had enough of his shit and decided it was time to end it before things took a turn for the worse.

“Is there anything else you wanted to annoy us with today?” Jungkook asked. Dazzle did not say a single word or make a sound.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye then. So long!” Taehyung said, waving. They all waved goodbye, copying Taehyung. A few seconds later, Dazzle took his leave and left the alley, leaving the group alone once again. When Dazzle was out of earshot, the group let out a frustrated sigh of relief.

“Man, I thought he would never leave us alone! I can't stand him!” Namjoon exclaimed. All of them nodded in agreement.

“How in the ever loving fuck did he ever become a detective? Also, he has the personality and body of a piece of wood.” Jin asked.

“Not even fine wood. More like a cheap piece of wood.” Yoongi added. While everyone was talking, Hoseok looked at his phone and decided to message Rad.

 **Hoseok:** _Hey. Dazzle just found out about the building._

A few seconds later, Rad messaged him back.

 **Rad:** _I was wondering where the hell he was going. ...Did you guys figure it out right away and what was his reaction?_

 **Hoseok:** _Yoongi knew it was him as soon as he noticed him and he was shocked. It took us a moment but he already figured. I swear one day, Yoongi is going to beat the daylights out of him._

 **Rad:** _I will have his back for it. Dazzle deserves it, to be honest._

 **Hoseok:** _So true. ...Why doesn't Pizzaz just get rid of him?_

 **Rad:** _Beats me! I will never know the answer to that and as soon as I do, I will let you know, Hobi._

Hoseok always had a huge smile on his face whenever Rad called him “Hobi”. It was obvious that he had something for the officer.

“Talking to Rad?” Taehyung’s voice suddenly rang through his ears. He looked away from the screen and up at his friends. All of the, were looking at him, smiling.

“Ye-yeah.” Hoseok replied, nervously as he blushed. He was not going to lie to them, especially when he knew he was caught red-handed.

“Why don't you just ask him out? It is obvious that you like him.” Namjoon asked. Hoseok looked to the ground and sighed.

“...I-It is sort of _complicated_. What if he doesn't like me back?” Hoseok answered.

“You don't that know unless you tell him. Whenever you are ready, of course. We are not trying to force but yet, I think Rad would not want you to be nervous around him.” Namjoon spoke back. Hoseok looked up at them once again.

“I know but I’m not ready right now. Thanks, though.” Hoseok said then looked at the screen of his phone again. Him and Rad messaged one another for another couple of more minute before Rad had to get back to work. The rest of the gang went back to celebrating for about another hour before deciding to head out of their and grab a bite to eat.

Meanwhile, Dazzle made it back to the precinct in his normal gear until he had to be called out to help out with a crime scene. He still could not shake the fact that those men were opening up a youth center. All Dazzle could think was that out anyone who could run it, why did the Mayor did choose those seven people out everyone else in the city?

“Guess, I will have to make a stop at the Mayor’s office on my way to work tomorrow. I think he finally has lost his mind. Those little bastards.” Dazzle thought to himself. Also, Dazzle was not sure what exactly they had against him and why they like Rad so much better. Yet, he was not going to let it get to him. At least..for now.


	2. Not The Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad and the gang get a new case to tackle with for Rad, it seems all too familair to him. 
> 
> Also, will he be able to show Dazzle and the team that he is more than annoyance and complicated person? ...Probably not.

Dazzle walked out of the elevator on one of the upper floors of the police department. It only felt like another day to him. Chrysalis was talking to another officer in the back of the room and Rad sat at his desk, working on paperwork for another case. As Dazzle moved closer to Rad, Rad’s phone suddenly beeped. He caught a glimpse of the screen of Rad’s phone. Dazzle leaned over towards and over Rad without him noticing.

“You have a message.” Dazzle suddenly piped up. Rad jumped and quickly turned around as Dazzle quickly stood up. The two men looked at each other. Dazzle was lucky that Rad did not punch his lights out,

“Dazzle! Why do _always_ have to scare me like that?” Rad exclaimed and then asked.

“All I was just letting you know is that you have a message on your phone. I bet it is from Jung Hoseok again. Am I right?” Dazzle explained. Rad was not going to let Dazzle know. Also, everytime Dazzle mentioned Hoseok, he could not help but feel nervous.

“Who I talk to is none of your damn business.” Rad said back. Rad was not actually sure who messaged him. Dazzle chuckled at the site of a shocked Rad.

“You're blushing.” Dazzle pointed out and trying to catch him off guard, which worked. Rad didn't even notice until he told him.

“Oh, shut up!” Rad told him. He was not denying it, though. Rad just did not want everyone in the room to know what was going on or see this happening. The last thing that Rad needed was Dazzle making him into a joke in front of everyone. Not this time nor ever again. He was tired of Dazzle’s shit and was not going to take it anymore. Rad decided to let it go and get back to his paperwork, not giving Dazzle any of his attention. Dazzle walked over to his desk, leaving Rad alone.

Rad did take a look at his screen while Dazzle was not looking. It was a message from Hoseok, asking him about later tonight. Rad smiled. What Dazzle did not understand or truly knew was Rad’s life outside the office but yet, he did not Dazzle to find out. He knows that Dazzle knows about them but that is all. Suddenly, Chrysalis walked over to the two of them as they noticed Pizzaz coming towards them. She held a three folders in one of her hands. When she stopped, she looked at all three of them.

“Listen up, all! We got a new case and I want it to make our top priority!” Pizzaz exclaimed. Dazzle groaned.

“And I want Rad to be the main leader of this case.” Pizzaz added. Dazzle’s eyes widened and stood up.

“Why him?! I am the main detective here!” Dazzle asked, disagreeing with her choice. Pizzaz handed each of them a folder. All three opened up the folders to look inside.

“Another drug case, huh?” Chrysalis asked. Dazzle could care less but Rad could see why Pizzaz made him head of the case, though, he personally did not want to be.

“This case is more than just regular drug case. This is the biggest case we have had in long while. Even bigger than the glitzotrene incident. We have found out who the main person in the operation is, too. He goes by Tao but his full name is Huang Zi Tao. We also know that he has two middle men. One we have not been able to identify but one was have identified as Luhan but only as Luhan. Tao deals any kind of drug you can think of except glitzotrene. We are not exactly sure where he gets smuggled goods in from or made. If you want anything from crack to meth, he has got it. He also knows how to speak Chinese and Korean fluently.” Pizzaz told them.

“If we know his names and one of his middlemen, how come we have not caught them yet?” Chrysalis asked. Pizzaz has a feeling that question would pop up sooner than later in the conversation.

“There is a problem, though. ..Tao is easily able to keep himself off the grid. As for Luhan, we are not exactly sure where he is either. Luhan is not as hidden as Tao but we are not sure how much into this he truly is or if he was forced to but we have not been able to find him nor know what he looks like to question him. Same reason for the two main middlemen as well.” Pizzaz answered. It did not take long for Dazzle to say something stupid about this.

“Why would Asian people be dealing drugs in the first place? I thought they were smart.” Dazzle asked. Rad looked at Dazzle. He could not believe what Dazzle said but yet, he was not surprised by this. Not one, single bit.

“Do you ever stop for even one second before opening your big, stupid mouth and think? Drugs can affect _any_ and _everyone_. No matter the race, intelligence, religion, gender and/or sexual orientation of a person. Drugs are drugs.” Rad answered him. Dazzle shut his mouth. Pizzaz sighed. She did agree with Rad before continuing the discussion.

“The reason I want to put Rad on this case because he understands the language better than any of us and is our best chance to track this man and who ever works for/with him.” Pizzaz explained. Dazzle suddenly laughed. Now, all three of them were looking at him. He calmed down enough to speak.

“Rad knows other languages?” Dazzle asked.

“Yeah. I _do_. I know a few of them actually. Especially Korean and Japanese.” Rad answered him once again.

“I actually did not know either, to be honest. How do you know Korean?” Chrysalis asked.

“I learned at a young age. One of my cousins is half-Korean and speaks it fluently, just like he does in English. Sometimes, it is easier for him to speak Korean than English at times.” Rad told her. Dazzle could not hold in his question/other joke back after hearing this.

“Do you know “Pig Latin”?” Dazzle asked, trying to hold back his giggles. Rad gave Dazzle a look.

“Shut the hell up!” Rad said to him before looking at Pizzaz again. Pizzaz decided to continue before things got out of hand...more than they already are.

“I know we do not have much at the moment but we need to get them of the streets and the sooner the better. We will need to work together on this. I do not want any bullshit. This man is dangerous and a menace. As soon as I have more info, I will update you all and if you all find anything, report it to me as soon as you can and possible. Do you all understand?” Pizzaz said to them and asked. All three of them nodded. Rad still had an uneasy feeling in his stomach about this whole thing, though. After she walked away, Rad just sat there for a moment. Dazzle left on to go help out on a call. As soon as he was out of eye and ear shot, Chrysalis walked to Rad.

“You okay?” Chrysalis asked. Rad nodded but did not a say a word. He didn't want to talk about it...unless it was Pizzaz. A little bit later he could not take the feeling, headed over to her office to talk to her. Rad knocked on the door. His stomach felt all knotty inside. A moment later, Rad was granted permission to come inside. When Rad stepped into the room, Pizzaz looked at him as he shut the door behind him.

“Is there anything you needed, Rad?” Pizzaz asked. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask but did not know where to exactly start.

“Yeah. ...Why did you really  _choose_ me to lead the case? There are others who are more qualified than me for this.” Rad replied.

“Because I want to see what you can do. Plus, I do not trust Dazzle with this case.” Pizzaz told him. Recently, Pizzaz’s attitude with Dazzle has gotten a bit more intense, to say the least. Once upon a time, she may have loved him but not anymore. Nope. Not one part of her liked or even can tolerate him.

“But...I am not smart enough to do this. I would only cause problems and you know that. Look, why don't you ask Chrysalis to lead instead.” Rad suggested. Pizzaz stood up from her desk chair as she looked at him.

“You do not think highly of yourself, do you?” Pizzaz suddenly piped up. Rad was caught off guard.

“Huh?” Rad responded, feelong slightly flustered by Pizzaz's question.

“Look, I know that you have had some issues but there are not as bad you think they are. I never was mad at you. Frustrated but not mad. You give yourself very little credit, Rad. You're smart and I want you to show that you are someone. You are not a bad person but you need to break out of this shell that you put yourself in. ...If you think you truly cannot lead, I will get someone else to lead the investigation.” Pizzaz told him. Rad was not sure what to say now.

“Well, I am not sure if I can lead but I can help. By the way, you are right. I do need to stop feeling like I am not someone but I only can bit by bit. I just think being a leader is not exactly my thing right now. I am not a coward but I need to break through my shell, bit by bit. ...Is that understandable?” Rad told her.

“It is. Alright, I will get someone else to lead the case. I appreciate you telling me, though and being honest...on one condition.” Pizzaz told her.

“And that is?” Rad asked.

“That when you are with Dazzle, you ask the questions, even if you need to speak in Korean. Still not over the last case. I feel so bad for that woman.” Pizzaz told him. Rad felt the knots starting to untie themselves.

“I can do that and same here.” Rad responded.

“Good.” Pizzaz said back. Rad did have one more question on his mind, though.

“By the way...I still am getting off early tonight, right?” Rad asked.

“Yes. You do not have to worry about that.” Pizzaz told him.

“Okay. Thank you.” Rad said back. Pizzaz smiled.

“Also, please tell them I said hello and let them know if there is anymore we can do for the youth center to give me a call.” Pizzaz told him.

“I will.” Rad said before leaving her office a minute later and decided to go grab a cup of coffee before heading to his desk to work on more paperwork. His phone beeped. It was a message from Namjoon, asking about if he was still for tonight. Rad smiled and messaged him back before finishing making the cup of coffee. When Rad sat at his desk, all he could be think of now was Hoseok. The pure ray of sunshine was his reason he can make it through the day.

Ever since he met the group, he has been hanging out with them a lot but for some reason...he gets along with Hoseok very well and he sometimes could not even stop thinking about just him. Rad leaned over his desk and sighed.

“Maybe breaking out of my shell could also help me get the strength to ask Hoseok out. Yet...why would he say yes to anyone like me? He deserves better and I just want him to be happy. Even if he is just my friend, I will be fine but yet...I wonder it could be like if he did yes. Probably just end up breaking up anyway.” Rad started to shake as the thought progressed even further.

“Okay. I need to stop thinking about this and concentrate on work. At least I get to leave early today. I need it badly.” Rad thought to himself once more before sitting back up in his chair and finishing up looking over the folder for their new case. The more he read about Tao, the more something started to stir in the back of his head. It was like if Rad has seen him before but he was not sure where exactly. Did not matter right now. They will find him eventually. Rad made a list of people he could ask that might be able to help, most of them of them not only from the Korean community but also, he knew a few of them, personally.

When Dazzle returned a couple of hours, Rad was gathering his things for the day.

“You still have another hour left.” Dazzle piped up. Rad did not look at him.

“Not today. Today, I got plans. _IMPORTANT_ plans.” Rad explained, finishing packing up the rest of his stuff before finally leaving.

“How come Pizzaz does not let me leave early unless it is on a case?” Dazzle asked. Rad was not even going to bother replying to that question. He grabbed his bag and headed to the elevator. As the door opened and he stepped inside, the knots and weird feelings in his stomach subsided as the elevator doors closed and headed down to the garage. Rad messaged Namjoon to let him know that he was going to be in his way. It was not like what Dazzle thought. Rad was not the fat and lazy slob Dazzle thinks he is. Rad had a life outside of work.

When he reached the garage floor, the elevator doors opened and Rad rushed to his car as quick as he could and got inside of his car. Rad left the building like a bat out of hell. He was just so glad to be out of there...until tomorrow.

 


	3. As I Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a diner owner can be fun but Chen has a dark side about him that he hopes no one and or Xiumin ever finds out about and gets the shock of his life when the biggest druglord has some info on his crush and much, much more.

 

 

 “Chen! We got today’s shipment in just now from Nirvana Pastries.” Jeonghan informed one of the bosses out on the patio of the diner. Chen was looking around outside, checking over the furniture. It rained the day before and no one has been able to eat outside because of the patio furniture covers and cushions being wet (which some of them still were). He looked at Jeonghan and smiled then nodded to him.

“Thank you for telling me, Jeonghan. Let Jin know as well and bring it to him, please.” Chen spoke. Jeonghan nodded and went back inside. Chen finished checking over the furniture then headed back inside himself a few minutes later. As he walked to the main area of the diner. All of a sudden, Chen noticed Xiumin from the corner of his eye, standing at the counter, helping a customer. Xiumin had a bright smile in his face as he was speaking to them.

Xiumin’s smile could make an entire field of flowers grow in Chen’s eyes. His chuckle and laugh made Chen’s heart flutter, too. Chan was very happy with his life at this point. Their diner, “Ko Ko Bop Burgers”, was not only a huge success and he got to work his his best friend but the person who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. ...If only he could sum up the courage and tell Xiumin how he truly felt but he did not want risk their friendship either. He rather just stay his friend then lose him. Xiumin’s happiness is all that mattered to Chen and he did not want to ruin that.

He walked over to Xiumin after the customer walked away. Chen could not get over the sunglasses Xiumin was wearing today. It made him look so adorable and sexy at the same time.

“Is everything okay?” Chen asked him. Xiumin lower his sunglasses as he looked up ar Chen.

“Yes. Just felt like helping out here. Sometimes, sitting in the office can get so boring and I just wanted to see what was going on out here.” Xiumin explained. Chen smiled.

“I understand. I was just curious.” Chen spoke. Xiumin smiled back and nodded back.

“By the way, those sunglasses look great on you.” Chen suddenly told him. Xiumin blushed.

“Um, thank you.” Xiumin piped up. Moving them slightly down on his face. Chen could not help but gaze at Xiumin's beautiful eyes.

“You’re welcome...gwiyeomdung-i (cutie).” Chen said back. Xiumin lightly slapped his arm.

“Negabad-eul ttaemada na-ege jeonhwahaeya hae (Do you really need to call me that every chance you get)?” Xiumin asked, feeling a little flustered.

“Ye (Yes). Geugeos-eun sasil-igi ttaemun-e (Because it is true). Neo jinjja gwiyeobda (You are very cute).” Chen replied. Xiumin rubbed his forehead and sighed.

“Ileon, ttaeloneun naega neowa eotteohge jinaeneunji gung-geumhae (Gosh, sometimes I wonder how I put up with you).” Xiumin spoke.

“Neo naleul gyeong-ang hanikka (Cause you adore me).” Chen answered. Xiumin gave Chen a look.

“I kaunteo wie deonjiji mala, Chen (Don't make me throw over this counter, Chen).” Xiumin said as he scolded him. Chen chuckled.

“Wae? Neoneun naleul ttaelil su-issda (Why? So you can spank me)?” Chen teased back causing Xiumin to blush even more than he already was.

“Neo dul da naegadeul-eul su issdaneun geos-eul alji (You know that I can hear you both, right)?” A voice suddenly spoke up. They looked over and saw Jeonghan, who was standing there, holding a written up order in one of his hands. Both of them blushed. Both moved away so Jeonghan could hand the cooks the order without saying a word the entire time. When Jeonghan handed over the order then went back to take care of another customer. Jin peaked his head from behind the window and looked at them as they looked back at him. Jin suddenly began to make kissing noises at them for a few seconds, teasing them but mostly Chen.

“O, jajang (Oh, hush)!” Chen exclaimed, blushing.

“Gaja, Chen. naneun nollineun geos ppun-iji man, dangsin-i geuege han mal-ui uimineun bunmyeonghabnida (Come on, Chen. I am just teasing but yet, it is quite clear what you meant to say to him).” Jin said with eyebrow raised.

“Eung? Museun soli ya (Huh? What do you mean)?” Xiumin suddenly asked.

“Amugeosdo! Jigeum ilhaleo dol-awa. I eumsig-eun seuseulo yolihaji anh-eulgeoy (Nothing! Getting back to work now. This food is not gonna cook itself).” Jin answered before ducking back into to the kitchen to start cooking the order Jeonghan gave him. Chen looked back at Xiumin.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to cause a fuss.” Chen spoke.

“It is okay. I know you did not mean anything wrong by it.” Xiumin said back. The two went their separate ways after another minute. As Chen exited the main area to head back to the office to check up to see if they have gotten any phone calls and call Nirvana Pastries to let them know that received the order, he stopped in the bathroom.

When he stood at the sink, Chen felt the presence of someone standing next to him to wash their hands.

“Jin is not wrong, you know.” A voice piped up. Chen jumped slightly, getting water everywhere around the sink and on the mirror. Chen looked over and there was Hoshi, looking at him as he finished washing his hands.

“What is this? “gang up on Chen” day?” Chen asked, still in slight shock.

“No. Still...why don't you just tell him how you feel?” Hoshi replied. Chen let out a sigh.

“Hoshi, I know you are trying to help but now is not the time to talk about this. I rather not discuss this right now..” Chen explained.

“Oh. Sorry. But remember, it does not hurt to talk to him about how you feel, regardless of what it is.” Hoshi told him.

“I know, thanks.” Chen said back.

“No problem.” Hoshi said before finally drying off his hands and leaving the restroom to get back to work. Chen left a few seconds after and headed to his office. As he entered, he shut the door behind him and headed over the desk. Chen noticed a post it note on the desk with his name on it and a number that Xiumin wrote down for him. When he saw the number, Chen felt his stomach churn. He also knew that if he did not call, he could into bigger trouble...but it was not going to be with Xiumin.

Chen nervously picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number. He spoke on the phone for about a minute before hanging up. Chen also made another quick call before he rushed out of the office to find Xiumin. When he found him, he walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When Xiumin turned around to face him, he noticed the look on Chen’s face.

“Are you alright?” Xiumin asked. Chen was nervous on the inside but stayed calm on the outside.

“Yeah. I just got a call and I need to go talk to someone about something for a bit. I will not be long, I promise.” Chen explained.

“Is it about the diner or something more personal?” Xiumin asked another question. Chen did not want to lie to him but with what he had to do, he had no choice. At the answer

“Personal but this is the only time they have to speak with me. I assure you everything is alright.” Chen told him. Xiumin nodded.

“Just let me know when you're on your way back. I got you covered.” Xiumin said back to him. Chen let out an internal sigh of relief. Xiumin was curious about who Chen had to go see and what about but yet, he knew that everything will be fine...he hoped.

“Thanks, Xiumin. I really appreciate it and I owe you for this. I will let you know as soon as soon as I am done. Be back in a bit!” Chen told Xiumin.

“No worries. See you in a bit.” Xiumin responded . Chen nodded then headed out the door. Chen just hope that he can make it back in one piece.

 

###

 

15 minutes later, Chen walked into a Chinese restaurant. This is where he was told to meet who he spoke to on the phone. Chen went up to the counter and then headed to the back of the restaurant. As he headed down the hall, the feeling his stomach not only came back but it was stronger, too. He truly hated being there. Xiumin loved the food here but if he only knew what truly went on here. Chen made it to the very back of the hallway and knocked on the door. A peephole towards the top of the door suddenly opened and a pair of eyes peaked out of it and looked at him.

“Password?” The person asked him. Chen took a deep breath.

“Jīnzhèng dà.” Chen answered them. The peephole closed up and the door opened in a matter of seconds. Chen bowed and then entered the room. The door closed behind him. Chen heard footsteps for a few seconds but suddenly stopped.

“Neoleul boni dahaeng-iya (Glad to see you made it).” A voice spoke. A tall man with blond, gelled back hair appeared in the room. He wore an expensive suit and pair of shoes. The man also had a smile on his face. Chen hated that smile. In fact, he hated everything about this man and what he stands for.

“Luhan-eun eodi issseubnikka (Where’s Luhan)?” Chen asked.

“Geuneun jigeum naleul wihae yaggan-ui "simbuleum" eulhagoissda (He is running a few “errands” for me at the moment).” The man answered. Even though, Chen hated being here, he rather have Luhan here with him than being alone with him.

“Neo mwoya, Tao. (What did you want, Tao)?” Chen asked. Tao lit up a cigarette and took a puff before he spoke.

“Na hante butag-eul haejwo, Chen (I need you to do me a favor, Chen).” Tao told him. Chen did not have time for this. He had a business of his own to run. Plus, he was done dealing with Tao’s drug business and he wanted out.

“Naneun hal su eobsda. Naneun deo isang-i il-eul gyesog hal su eobs-eo. (I can’t. I can't keep doing this anymore and want out).” Chen spoke. Tao’s face went from a slight smile to a slight aggravated frown.

“Dangsin-eun geu seontaeg-eulhaji anh-adodoebnida. Naneunhanda. (You do not get to make that choice. I do).” Tao said to him in an irritated tone of voice.

“Ibwa yo, jeodo sa-eob hal sa-eob-i issseubnida! Naneun cheoeumbuteoi il-eulhago sipji anh-assda. Neoneun naega gaibhadolog gang-yohaessda! nae bangsigdaelohaessdamyeon, naneun gyeolko dangsin-eul mannan jeog-i eobsgileul balabnida (Look, I have my own business to run! I never wanted to do this in the first place. You forced me to join! If I had it my way, I wish that I never met you)!” Chen exclaimed. Tao walked over and slapped Chen across the face so hard that he fell to the ground. He notioned over to one of his guards to go grab something out of his “office”. Chen tried to get up but Tao knocked him down once again with his leg and stood above him, looking down at Chen. Chen was not afraid of him.

Tao is not just a drug lord but he is also a violent psychopath, too, if given the chance. He was not someone to mess with but Chen was not scared of him. Tao took another puff of his cigarette and dumped some of the ashes onto Chen’s chest/shirt. Suddenly, another person appeared, holding a rather large and plastic file in both hands.

“Geugeo tteol-eo tteulyeo (Drop it).” Tao instructed. The guard dropped the file next to Chen on the floor. Chen looked over at it.

“Geuge mwoji (What is that)?” Chen asked, feeling both curious and nervous.

“Wae neo jasin-eul chaj-ji anhneungeoya (Why don't you take a look for yourself).” Tao instructed him. As Chen sat up and then grabbed the file, Tao had a smile on his face once again. When Chen opened it, his eyes and his throat felt tight. It was a personal file. A personal file that was all about Xiumin.

“Naneun nae yeonguwa manh-eun yeonguleulhandago malhaessda. Dangsin-ui Xiumin-eun maeu gwiyeobgo geopum-i manhseubnida. Geu salam-eul eonje bol su issneunjineun maelyeogjeog-ibnida (I told you that I do my research and lots of it, too. Your Xiumin is quite adorable and very bubbly. It is charming to see when it comes to a person like him).” Tao spoke. Now, Chen was scared of Tao.

This file contains everything from physical descriptions of Xiumin but to even what brand of soap he uses when he showers. There were even photos of Xiumin that were bit...risque. The way Tao spoke about Xiumin made him sick. He didn't want Xiumin to be on Tao’s mind. Not in the slightest.

“This asshole even has nude photos of Xiumin. He makes me sick and how dare he does this! Xiumin does not deserve this bullshit.” Chen thought to himself before closing the file. He could not take one more look at it.

“Naneun dangsin-i dangsin-ui hogam-eul boyeojuneun pail-eul gyesogbogo sipji anhdaneun geos-e nollassseubnida (I am surprised that you did not want to continue looking at a file of your crush).” Tao piped up. Chen looked up at him. He was pissed.

“Neo wae igeol gajigo issni (Why do you even have this)?” Chen asked.

“Nae iyugaissda. Geogjeonghal pil-yoga eobsda (I have my reasons. No need to be concerned).” Tao explained. Chen got up from the ground, keeping his focus on Tao.

“O, naneun ulyeo isang-ida. naneun neogai sujun-e mom-eul gubhineun geos-eul myeongbaeghage gyeogbunhanda! Dangsin-eun igeos-eul hal gwonliga eobs-seubnida. Xiumin-eun igeos-e gyeolbaeghabnida. jebal..geunyang naebeolyeo dwo (Oh, I am more than concerned. I am downright outraged that you would stoop to this level! You have no right to do this. Xiumin is innocent in this. Please..just leave him alone)!” Chen exclaimed and pleaded as the rage grew inside of him. Tao felt delighted and even slightly turned on by the sight of this.

“Ja, ije. naneun gyeolko geuleul haechiji anh-eul geos-ida. Geuneun haeleul kkigieneun neomu gwijunghabnida. Dangsin-eun banmyeon-e, dangsin-eun joh-eun bagdong ttoneun simjieo chamsuga pil-yohabnida. Neoneun nae wang-gug-ui pyeongbeomhan nongbu il ppun-ida. Naega ...haeyamanhandamyeon (Now, now. I would never hurt him. He is too precious to harm. You, on the other hand, you need a good beating or even a beheading. You are nothing but just a common peasant in my kingdom. Unless...I have to...)...” Tao stopped to take a drag of his cigarette.

“Dangsin-i mueos-eulhaeyahaji anhneun han (Unless you have to what)?”Chen asked as Tao put out his cigarette before he spoke up once again.

“Nega naleul baebanhamyeon naneun Xiumin-eul nae jasig-eulo gippeuge mandeul geos-ida. Naneun hal geos-ida. Hada. Dangsin. chamda. Geuligo modeunmyeon-eseo nam-eun pyeongsaeng ganeunghabnida (If you betray me, I will gladly make Xiumin my bitch and only mine. I. Will. Make. You. SUFFER. And every way possible for the rest of your life).” Tao threaten him. Chen was caught between a rock and hard place and unless he does what Tao asked, he would lose more than just his diner. He gulped.

“Al-ass-eo, al-ass-eo! Naneun geugeos-eul hal geos-ida. Geunyang .. jebal Xiumin-eul dachigehaji maseyo (Okay, okay! I will do it. Just..please, please do not hurt Xiumin).” Chen told him. A huge grin appeared on Tao’s face.

“Tag-wolhan seontaeg (Excellent choice).” Tao said to him. Chen left after a more minutes of being in that hellhole. He just wanted to get back to Xiumin and the diner as soon as possible. He was not sure how he was going to explain the bruise on his face, though. Also, he still was upset about the file Tao had of Xiumin. That was something was Chen was not going to be able to forget. Especially, certain inappropriate photos of Xiumin that he wish he did not see.

“I hate Tao so much. If I had the chance, I would beat the living daylights out of him. ...Imagining what he could do to Xiumin makes my heart hurt and my skin crawl. I need to stop thinking about it. I just need to.” Chen thought to himself as he quickly walked back to the diner. He texted Xiumin to let him know he was in his way back, just like he promised. Chen will also do anything to protect Xiumin and he means anything.

 

###

 

When Chen returned, he went straight back to the office. He did not see Xiumin but he most likely was on lunch break. He opened the door and saw Xiumin sitting there at the desk. Xiumin looked up at him. His eyes widened as he stood up from his desk.

“Chen, your face!” Xiumin exclaimed as he ran over to check up on him. Xiumin stopped in front of Chen and gently touched his Chen’s cheek. Even though, it still slightly stung but the warmth of Xiumin's hand also made him feel more calmer and relaxed than he just felt seconds before. Chen smiled at him.

“I am fine. No need to worry about me.” Chen said to him, trying to reassure him. Still, Xiumin was worried.

“How did this happen?” Xiumin asked him. Chen had to tell him something but something that made sense.

“When I arrived to go speak with the person who I had to go meet up with, someone accidently hit me in the face with the door on their way out. It is no big deal, it will heal.” Chen told him. It was a lame excuse but that was all he could think of at that very moment.

“Does it hurt?” Xiumin asked another question.

“A little but nothing is severely damaged or anything. I will be okay. I promise you.” Chen explained to him.

“Bulssanghan (Poor dear).” Xiumin said to himself before he removed his hand from Chen’s cheek. Chen blushed. Hearing him say that made Chen’s heart skip a beat.

“Well, if you need anything, just let me know.” Xiumin spoke up.

“Thank you.” Chen said back.

“You're welcome.” Chen spoke back.

“Tell you what, why don't you stay here and I will take care of the front of the diner for a couple of days.” Xiumin suggested.

“Xiumin, it’s not necessary. I assure you.” Chen told him.

“I insist. At least for today.” Xiumin said back. Chen was not going to argue or disagree with him.

“Okay. I will stay back here for today. But I still would like to come out to check even if it is for a minute because I want to. I really owe you for today. I promise that I will make it up to you.” Chen said back.

“That is okay. That's what friends are for. I will head back out there. Please, do not strain yourself.” Xiumin told him.

“Xiumin, I have a bruised cheek, not a bruised rib or anything like that.” Chen responded.

“I know, I know but still. It is not a good idea to worsen it. Anyway, I will check back with you in an hour.” Xiumin said, heading out the door.

“Alrighty...cutie.” Chen spoke up. Xiumin muttered something as he left the room. Chen giggled then went to go sit at the desk. Tao was still on his mind. The awful, cruel and mangey bastard was stuck in his brain. But Chen had other plans.

“You know what, fuck him. I am going to take my sweet time. He never gave a specific time limit to do this so I am gonna rest and do some paperwork.” Chen said to himself as he grabbed a paper from a pile on the table and began reading through it.

An hour later, Xiumin returned to find Chen, with his head and arms on the desk, sleeping. Xiumin smiled and walked over and placed a couple of cookies on the desk next to him before leaving the to let Chen rest. He woke a couple of hours later and then ate the cookies Xiumin brought him earlier. By the time he finished paper works, calls and a late lunch, it was around closing time.

When Xiumin and Chen closed the dimer for the night, he made sure that no one was following either of them. When they got to a stoplight, Xiumin looked at Chen, who kept his eyes on the road.

“You okay?” Xiumin asked.

“Yeah. Just thinking about some stuff. Nothing much.” Chen asked. Xiumin looked forward once again.

“I just wanted to let you know that I worry about you because I care about you, Chen. You are more than a best friend to me. You are family and that means a lot to me.” Xiumin said to him. Chen wished he could be more than that to him. But as long as that made Xiumin happy then so be it.

“I know. You're like family to me and mean alot to me, too, Xiumin. Thank you.” Chen told him.

“You're welcome.” Xiumin said back with a smile in his face which also made Chen smile. A minute later, Chen started to driving once again. The two of them did not say a word to each other but just being in each other’s spoke louder than words. Much louder. Especially for and to Chen.

When they finally reached their house, Chen turned off the car and got out then helped Xiumin out of the car and up the front porch before heading in for the night. Just in case one of Tao’s goons were stalking them. Chen just hoped that for now, Xiumin was safe from Tao’s wrath because at the end of the day, that is all that mattered to him. Xiumin was his world and without Xiumin, Chen would not be happy or be able to live (at least to him he would not be able to). As for now, Chen had to do his dirty work in secret without Xiumin finding out. Otherwise, there was going to be hell to pay and more.

 _Much_ more.

 

 


	4. Today's Special The Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meridian is Luhan's little sister and she's the shop owner of Nirvana Pastries. Meridian is a nice young woman until folks get on her bad side and Dazzle is on her shit list with Tao because of what happened two years ago.  
> Rad and the gang pay Meridian a visit to gather more Intel on the case involving Tao and her brother.  
> Will Rad and Chrysalis be able to get what they need before Dazzle does something stupid?  
> Will Dazzle be able to keep his mouth shut or not?.... Let's wait and see.

It's a wonderful day at Nirvana Pastries and the morning shift went well. Jimin and Seungri had already clocked out for the day to go help out at the youth center. Meanwhile, Meridian started to clean up the shop right after Jiyong had stopped by to pick up his custom order of sweets. She always blushes whenever he visits her a few times a week. Seungri and Jimin would have a tendency to tease the both of them… especially Jimin. However, while contemplating over the moments Meridian places a hand on the locket around her neck and lets out a small sigh.

Fifteen minutes later, she hears the door open only to see Rad walk in with Chrysalis and Dazzle. Meridian is always glad to see Rad, Chrysalis and Pizzaz whenever they come by to visit or need anything. Unfortunately, Meridian's never happy to see Dazzle’s stinking face. Especially after he failed to solve the back to back murder cases from two years ago.

“Welcome to Nirvana Pastries!” she says, greeting the three of them with a smile. A few minutes later, Meridian returns with a few fresh batches of delectable, mouth watering sweets and some tea. Rad explains why they're here at the shop today. She listens and agrees to answer any questions that he may have about her brother and Tao.

First, Rad asks Meridian about her brother, Luhan and how he ended up working for Tao. She tells him how it all started two years ago while she's explaining everything to Rad she points at Dazzle as she calls him a byung-sin (jackass) and glares at him. Since he was the lead in charge of the back to back murder cases about her father and her brother's lover/fiance that were never solved two years ago. Meridian continues telling them that Tao forced her brother to join him three weeks after their loved ones were buried and that she's worried about Luhan because he doesn't know that it was all Tao's doing. Also, she gives Chrysalis the journals that belonged to her father in hopes that they'll be of any assistance with the investigation.

Chrysalis and Rad thanked her then suddenly Dazzle walks over to Meridian as she's about to take their dishes away and asks her if there are any “special treats” off the menu while grabbing her butt.

“You have less than five seconds to remove your slimy hand off of my butt or else!” Meridian said as she gritted teeth. Rad tries to tell Dazzle that he should pay heed to her warning, but he doesn't listen to him. With Dazzle being the kaesaekki (jerk) that he is ends up finding out the hard way because not too long after he refused to let go, Meridian kicks him in the nuts, grabs his left arm and dislocates it. Rad and Chrysalis are enjoying this to see Dazzle finally getting his ass kicked as he howls in pain.

Then she gets low enough to see Dazzle’s ugly face and says, “Hope you liked your off the menu treat. It's called “The Nutcracker with a Sugar plum chaser.”

Meridian turns to Chrysalis and Rad to apologise for witnessing that debacle not to long ago.

“Don't worry, it was just self defense and besides this lazy nymphomaniac was out of line and needed his ass kicked long time ago” Chrysalis says, while laughing at Dazzle. Then Meridian gives Rad a basket filled with a vast assortment of goodies and tells him that it's for Pizzaz and that after today Dazzle Novak is officially banned from entering Nirvana Pastries for good.

They nod and say their goodbyes for the evening while dragging Dazzle outside until Rad says to Chrysalis, “Pizzaz is going to laugh herself stupid when she hears about this and I know everyone at the precinct will tease him for months!”

                                ###

Later on, Meridian arrives home and goes to her room after having the day that she's had. So she decides to call Namjoon and the guys to let them know what happened today. Meanwhile, Namjoon and the fellas are in the living room talking, laughing and having fun until they hear the house phone ring. Yoongi goes to answer the phone and tells them that it's Meridian calling. As soon as they heard it was Meridian on the phone, Hobi yells to Yoongi to place the phone on speaker so that she can speak to everyone.

“Rad, Chrysalis and Dazzle stopped by the shop this afternoon”, she says.

“Really?... To do what?”, They asked at the same time.

“To ask questions that concern the new case in addition to how my brother was dragged into Tao’s dirty work. However, that's not the good news!” She says, laughing happily.

“What's the good news?” Hobi asks, her over the phone. Meridian takes a few minutes to compose herself before continuing. “Dazzle is officially banned from Nirvana Pastries for good!!” She exclaimed, with joy. That's when Namjoon, Yoongi and Taehyung think about a few possibilities for him to get banned from her shop.

Then Yoongi asks, “What did that pile of shark shit do to you Meridian?... You can tell us.” Remembering what happened a few hours ago still made her blood boil. Meridian says, through gritted teeth.

“Dazzle Novak had the audacity to grab my butt while in the shop today!!!!”

Shocked and angry Jin, Kookie and Jimin ask, “ Did you at least beat the crap out of his no ass having ass!?!? And what did Rad and Chrysalis do?”

“ Yes I whooped his ass. I gave him the Nutcracker - Sugarplum special while Rad and Chrysalis just stood there watching and laughing at Dazzle since he didn't listen to Rad when he told Dazzle that he shouldn't have touched me like that.” She says, while still laughing about it. After everyone had laughed about Dazzle getting beat up by a woman.

The guys all said together, “Well, good. He deserved it and maybe he'll learn to keep his hands off of women that don't like or tolerate him.” Everyone kept laughing and talking until it was time to go to sleep.

Before Meridian went to sleep for the night she texted Yoongi.

**Meridian:** Yoongi oppa. You should receive a call from Pizzaz in the morning thanking you for the gift basket I asked Rad to deliver to her.

**Yoongi** : Thanks Meridian. Goodnight.

**Meridian** : Anytime and goodnight.


	5. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad and Dazzle make a visit to a friend of Rad's and as usual, it does not go the way that Rad wanted it but not surprised by it.

Dazzle and Rad parked the cop car in front of a mansion. This was their second stop of the day and it is was one of Rad’s stops. As they got out of car, Dazzle looked at Rad. Rad took a deep breath before they headed in.

“Let me handle the questions.” Dazzle spoke up. Rad let out a chuckle.

“In your dreams! Nope. I am the one that is going to handle this one this time. I do not even need you to say anything while I do this.” Rad said back.

“I am the detective here! I should be the one that should be asking the questions.” Dazzle exclaimed. Rad was not going to give in to him. Not this time.

“I do believe for this one, I think it would be a better idea that I do this.” Rad told him. Dazzle still did not want Rad to do this.

“You're just jealous that I am better than you.” Dazzle suddenly piped up. Rad furrowed his eyebrows.

“No! That is is not why I want to do this. Seriously! Can you not think of yourself for like 5 minutes? It is not about you!” Rad asked him as he grabbed the notebook and a pen out of the car then shut the door. Dazzle did not say a word after that. He decided to let it go. For now. They headed up the front porch of the mansion and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened. A shorter and younger man answered the door. He had brown hair and sharp cheekbones. The younger man also wore a pair of pastel pink shorts, a white t-shirt and pink slip-on shoes. Dazzle and Rad took out their badges.

“Hi. We are with the Moonbeam City Police Department. We just need to as-” Dazzle was cut off by the man’s sudden interjection to Dazzle.

“I know who you are. It is not like you don't have a reputation around here, ya know.” The younger man said then looked at Rad with a smile on his face.

“Hey, Rad.” He said to him with a smile on his face.

“Hey, Boo.” Rad said back. Dazzle looked at him, confused.

“Are you two dating or something?” Dazzle asked. Rad looked at him.

“No! That is his _real_ name. His name is Boo Seungkwan.” Rad explained. Not that Rad thought Dazzle would understand it but it was worth a shot.

“I actually go by Seungkwan but only two people can get away with calling me Boo like that. Rad is one of them. Also, Rad and I know each other because of his brother, Kazu.” Seungkwan added. It suddenly dawned on Dazzle.

“You don't happen to be Boo Seungkwan, the _model_ , do you?” Dazzle asked.

“Yes? Yeah you know about me?” Seungkwan asked. Dazzle nodded.

“Yeah. To be honest...I thought you would be a little bit...um...taller and a bit thinner.” Dazzle told him. Seungkwan looked at Rad as Rad looked at Seungkwan back.

“You know, Rad. Sometimes, I really wish it was legal for Vernon to kick him in the balls.” Seungkwan spoke.

“Me, too. Shoo, I wish it was legal for me to slap him right across the face without getting arrested. I’d do it in a heartbeat..” Rad responded. Dazzle ignored their statements.

“Who’s Vernon?” Dazzle suddenly asked. Seungkwan smiled.

“The love of my life.” Seungkwan answered and that was all he was going to say about him.

“Your lover?” Dazzle asked, feeling slightly shocked by this fact.

“Yes but he is not home right now. He is at work.” Seungkwan asked. Rad decided to get back to what they came here for in the first place before things started to get out of hand.

“We do need to ask you a few questions about a case we are working on. We will try not to be long, I promise you.” Rad finally explained for why they were here.

“That is fine but I will only answer to you, Rad.” Seungkwan replied to Rad. Rad nodded. Dazzle just stood there. The two men came into the house and followed Seungkwan into the giant, main room of the mansion. Dazzle could not get over the decor.

“I see that you changed a few things since last time I was here.” Rad said. Seungkwan nodded.

“Vernon and I like changing some things once in a while. We still have the other items we replaced in here but in different rooms. By the way, can I get you both anything?” Seungkwan told him and then asked them both.

“No, thank you.” Dazzle spoke.

“Same but thank you.” Rad said after. All three men sat down. Rad and Dazzle sat on a couch while Seungkwan in on of the chairs in the living room that he brought over and then sat down in front of the two of them. Rad placed the notebook and pen in front of him before they got to the questioning. Seungkwan hated the fact that Dazzle was here in his and Vernon’s home but at least, Rad was here with him so it was not so bad. He trusted Rad. Neither Seungkwan nor Vernon would even trust Dazzle with a tissue. Rad opened the notebook and and began.

“Before we begin, do you know of a man with the name of Tao? Or even of another man with the name of Luhan?” Dazzle asked before Rad could even get a word out.

“I have heard of Luhan but not Tao. I do not know what Luhan looks like or the way he speaks, though. I heard his name being tossed around by a couple of models a couple of shoots that I attended within the last couple of months. Forgot the dates but I do remember this happening. My schedule has been all over the place for the last few months that sometimes my brain gets jumbled up along the way. ...Why are you asking me this?” Seungkwan answered then asked them a question. Rad finished writing down what Seungkwan told then before asking another question and looking up at him.

“Luhan is a worker for a drug lord named Tao. We are trying to track him down and anyone who is involved with him. He is a dangerous man.” Rad explained. Seungkwan leaned forward and let out a sigh.

“No wonder a couple of the models like him.” Seungkwan spoke up. Dazzle leaned forward.

“Do you know about any drug deals being made at any of the shoot locations you have been to?” Dazzle asked. Seungkwan leaned back against the couch.

“I have witnessed drugs being exchanged but I never seen the deals actually go down nor heard them when speaking either. Mostly what it looked like to be small bags of cocaine and large quantities of diet pills for the most part. Nor I was sure that it was actual cocaine that was exchanged. I knew something was up but I just was not sure. I was going to say something about it but yet, without much proof, I really did not want to be or get involved. ...I am in trouble for that?” Seungkwan told them.

“No, not at all. Plus, you are right. Without much evidence or proof, it most likely would not hold up. We do appreciate you telling us.” Rad said. Seungkwan looked up and smiled.

“If I can help, I will, Rad. I rather be honest then a liar. I just wish I was able to help more. Vernon and I heard about a murder that happened last week on TV, though. Drugs were involved, too. Did they ever catch the guy who kill the person? Could it be connected to this drug lord?” Seungkwan told Rad.

“That is what we are here to find out. Just because we ask this with everyone...where were you on last Friday?” Dazzle asked.

“Well, I was actually running a few errands that day. Went to go talk with my agent about a couple of shoots, picked up some _personal_ products and then picked up some food for dinner that night. Any other time that I had that day was spent here with Vernon or just myself here at home.” Seungkwan responded. Dazzle became curious.

“What kind of personal products?” Dazzle asked another question. Seungkwan blushed and hesitated at a bit. Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening and closing ran throughout the bottom floor of the house.

“Seungkwan? I'm home!” A voice rang throughout the hall and living room, interrupting their conversation. Seungkwan forgot about the question as he focused went somewhere else. He stood up from the couch as another man entered the room. He had short and wavy, light brown hair and wore casual clothing. Unlike Seungkwan, this man did not look Korean or Asian at all.

“Vernon! I did not expect you home for another couple of hours!” Seungkwan chimed as he quickly walked over and kissed him on the lips.

“I was able to leave earlier and wanted to see you. I missed you.” Vernon replied. Rad and Dazzle looked at them both. Vernon noticed them and looked at them. He was not happy to see Dazzle but happy to see Rad.

“Is there anything I can help with? And yet, Rad.” Vernon asked. Rad waved then got up from the couch and walked over to them.

“We are trying to track down a drug lord and we thought you both could help us. I am not accusing you both of anything but I just thought maybe you both might have seen something or have noticed anything since you both are downtown quite a bit.” Rad explained to Vernon.

“Are you also working on the murder from last weekend?” Vernon asked. Rad nodded.

“We are starting to think, after speaking with Boo that the two cases may be connected somehow. Have you ever of a man named Tao or Luhan?” Rad asked him. Vernon shook his head.

“It does not exactly ring a bell but if I knew anything, I would tell you. Seungkwan and I have nothing to hide and we want to help as much as we can. Though, we do not know how much we can truly help. A lot of the time we spend either at work or with each other, whether it is at an event or here at home.” Vernon said to him.

“Where were you last Friday?” Rad asked another question.

“I was at work from 9am to 4pm. I left work early so I can come home and spend some time with Seungkwan and we were here for the entire evening and night.” Vernon spoke. Dazzle still was curious. He stood up from the couch and looked at all three of them.

“I asked your husband about some “personal” product he bought and he still has not answered my question.” Dazzle said. Seungkwan looked to the side. Unlike Seungkwan, Vernon was not as hesitant as his hubby was.

“It was some…toys. That is all.” Vernon answered, trying not to go further more into it or embarrass his husband. Rad already figured out what he meant but Dazzle, he still wanted to to hear what exactly he meant by “toys”.

“Like children's toys or...adult toys?” Dazzle asked. Seungkwan blushed as he looked at the ground. Dazzle figured out what it was by the way Seungkwan was reacting. Rad looked at Dazzle. He was not happy about it. Seungkwan looked at Vernon.

“Dazzle, enough.” Rad spoke. Vernon looked at his husband.

“Jjagiya, neoneun igeos-e daehae singyeong sseul pil-yoga eobsda. Ulineun modu-i bang-eissneun seong-in-ibnida. Gedaga amudo amuegedo malhal su eobs-seubnida. Naneun geugeos-eul hwagsilhi hal geos-ida. (Honey, you do not have to be nervous about this. We are all adults in this room. Plus, no one will tell anyone. I'll make sure of it).” Vernon said to him.

“Naega malhaneun geos-eul dulyeowohaneun geos-eun anijiman naneun geugeos-i chimsil-eseohaneun ilgwa uli jasin-ui il-e daehan eotteon sa-eob-i anilago saeng-gaghabnida (It is not that I am afraid to say it but I do not think it is really any one’s business of what we do in the bedroom but our own)!” Seungkwan repsonded.

“Naneun ihaehajiman salang-eunhajiman geogjeonghaji masibsio. uliga il-eul sidohaneun deiss-eo jalmosdoen geos-i eobs-seubnida. Salamdeul-i al-a naendamyeon, o jal. Geudeul-eun geugeos-eul musihageona jasin-ui uigyeon-eul jikil su issseubnida (I understand, love but do not worry. There is nothing wrong with us trying things and if people find out, oh well. They can either ignore it or keep their opinions to themselves).” Vernon said to him. Rad was not sure if he should say anything but yet, he wanted to assure Seungkwan that everything will be alright.

“Boo, naneun I 'm ttoneun Dazzle eoneu nugudo geugeos-e daehae amu maldohaji anh-eul geos-ilago yagsoghanda. Yagsog halge (Boo, I promise that neither I or Dazzle will say anything about that to anyone. You have my word).” Rad spoke back. Seungkwan looked at Rad and nodded then smiled.

“Thanks, Rad.” Vernon spoke up. Rad smiled. Seungkwan walked over to the couch to go get a drink of water from his cup that was sitting in the coffee table.

“No problem.” Rad said back to him. Dazzle was so confused but he decided to let it go...for now. Until he got back in the car and asked Rad what in the ever loving fuck they were talking about. About a couple of minutes later, Rad went back to questioning the two men then decided Rad and Dazzle decided to head out after getting all the information that they could get. As Dazzle got up and walked over to the couple, Dazzle had a few things on his mind as he wandered around the room, looking more at the decor.

“Do you know of a gang called BTS?” Dazzle asked.

“Yes and they are really nice people. We have been helping them with the new youth center that they are opening.” Seungkwan answered. Vernon was not sure why Dazzle was asking about them.

“Why are asking about them? Is it because my husband is Korean?” Vernon asked, getting a little peeved by Dazzle’s insinuation. Rad was also annoyed by his statement.

“No...just curious.” Dazzle told him. Vernon looked at Dazzle. Seungkwan looked over at Rad

“I thank you both for taking time out to help us. It is really appreciated. Sorry for anything that might have stressed you both out.” Rad said.

“It is not a problem. Glad to be able to help.” Vernon replied. Dazzle walked over to them. Secretly, Dazzle thought was adorable. As Vernon was talking to Rad about coming over Friday for dinner, Dazzle decided to fuck with Boo a little bit.

“So..what kind of “toys” are into? Dildos, vibrators or even maybe you two or kinky types and like whips?” Dazzle whispered to Seungkwan. Seungkwan tensed up.

“I-I am not going to tell you. That is between my husband and I.” Seungkwan whispered back. Dazzle did not want to let it go. Plus...he wanted to see the reaction for either Vernon or Seungkwan but especially Seungkwan.

“Are you into threesomes?” Dazzle teasingly asked. That is when Seungkwan had enough. He started to feel very uncomfortable with Dazzle not only asking him questions about his sex life but with him just being there in general.

“How dare you!” Seungkwan shouted. Vernon and Rad quickly turned their heads to look over at them. Seungkwan was having a slightly anxiety attack. Vernon rushed over to him and put his arms around his husband, trying to calm him down. Rad glared at Dazzle.

“What the hell did you just do to him?!” Rad asked him, feeling worried and pissed off.

“Seungkwan, honey! What happened?” Vernon asked. Seungkwan whispered into his husband’s ear. When he finished, Vernon looked at Dazzle.

“ARE? YOU? FUCKING? KIDDING? ME? I knew that you were a slut but asking my husband if he is into threesomes? That is just wrong! I thought you were to ask about a case and not about our sex lives?” Vernon asked, feeling royally pissed off and offended at Dazzle. Rad was disgusted by Dazzle’s actions but not surprised.

“Even for you, Dazzle, that is low.” Rad spoke up. Dazzle just stood there for a moment then shrugged.

“I was just curious. It is not a big deal.” Dazzle tried to explain but none of them were having any of his bullshit.

“First off, what the hell is wrong with you? Two, that is none of your business and three...even if we were into that...it sure as hell would not be with you! No fucking way!” Vernon spoke. Dazzle has never heard of such a answer and a rejection rolled up into one.

“There is nothing wrong with asking.” Dazzle told them. Seungkwan and Vernon could not believe this shit.

“You know, for a cop, you are really one, stupid and ignorant son of a bitch! I can not believe people take you seriously. At least, Rad has his head on his shoulders. Yours is probably so far shoved up you ass that I am surprised that you can breathe and speak! You need to get a grip and realize that not everyone and everything wants or is about you or sex, Dazzle. By the way, how are your balls doing since Meridian kicked your ass last week?” Vernon suddenly piped up again and then asked. Rad has never seen Vernon go off like this before. Seungkwan rarely sees him like this as well so both men where in a bit of shock. Seungkwan looked over, feeling calmer now and trying to calm him down.

“Baby, he is is not worth the stress. Trust me. I just got anxious because I got worried about you. I will be okay. I promise.” Seungkwan said to him. After hearing Seungkwan, Vernon calmed down and took a deep breath.

“I am sorry, Boo. I am just so infuriated by this. He disrespected you and I do not take that lightly. I love you, Seungkwan and I am not going to let anyone hurt or upset you. Not on my watch.” Vernon explained to him. Seungkwan smiled at his husband.

“I love you, too and I understand but trust me, I will be okay.” Seungkwan spoke. Vernon looked at Seungkwan and smiled back.

“Thanks, honey.” Vernon sad back before looking up at Rad.

“And I apologize for my actions. I am so sorry that you have to work with this idiot.” Vernon added.

“It is understandable and thanks.” Rad responded back. Vernon and Seungkwan looked back at Dazzle.

“You know you look really weird, right?” Dazzle asked Vernon. Seungkwan had enough of his shit.

“And you look like horse so why don't you neigh yourself the fuck out of our house!” Seungkwan sassed back. Rad muttered “damn” under his breath. Dazzle did not say another word and headed towards the door. Before Rad left, he looked at the both of them.

“I am sorry for Dazzle’s actions and whatever stress he may have caused. I really do appreciate both of you helping. If you find out anything or can give us anymore help, you can call me at the police department. You have my number, right?” Rad said and asked them. Both of them nodded.

“Sorry if we were a bit out of hand. We just can't stand Dazzle and his stupidity. We have nothing against you, though. And no problem.” Vernon replied back.

“It is okay and I will see you two later. Have a good day.” Rad said back.

“You, too, Rad. I hope everything will be alright.” Seungkwan responded. Rad nodded then turned to head out of the mansion.

 

###

 

While Rad and Dazzle headed back to the police station, Rad kept looking out the window as Dazzle drove the car.

“You should just have let me handle the whole thing.” Dazzle piped up.

“Because your SO great at it, right?” Rad asked. Dazzle stopped at a stop light and looked at Rad.

“I sense some sarcasm in your tone.” Dazzle stated. Rad let out another chuckle.

“Like as if I was trying to hide that I was.” Rad said back.

“What is your problem with me, Rad? Like, seriously, what is about me that you don't like?” Dazzle asked. Rad looked at him. He was about to let him have it.

“Dazzle, I hate EVERY, SINGLE THING about you and what you stand for/represent. You think you're smart, talented and better than everyone else but guess what? You are horrible, ignorant, narcissistic and disgusting piece of shit. You use your body and good looks for everything and to get your way while other people are actually working their asses off and you do not seem to realize that nor even care. That's what I hate about you, Dazzle Novak.” Rad told him then looked out the window once again. Dazzle looked forward out the front window as the light turned green and started driving once again to the department.

Rad’s phone started to beep as he received a text message. Rad looked at the screen and smiled.

“Is it one of yours friends?” Dazzle asked.

“Yeah and unlike you, they are amazing people.” Rad answered back. Dazzle did not want to talk anymore but when it comes to Rad, it seems like he can never keep his stupid mouth shut for a long period of time.

“They are such annoying, little shits.” Dazzle piped up. Rad ignored that statement. He knew that his friends were not innocent but they were definitely much kinder and caring than Dazzle could ever be. Plus, Rad liked Hoseok a lot. Maybe even a little bit too much but that is another story for another day. When they reached the department, Rad let out a sigh of relief. When they parked, Rad got out of the car so fast and headed towards the elevator with the notebook and folder in his arms. He was just so glad to be back and can get away from Dazzle for the time being. Even if it is a short amount of time.

“Well, at least that is over with. As much as I love helping people, I think it is time to start looking for another line of work. I will talk to Pizzaz about it.” Rad thought to himself as the elevator reached the designated floor. When the doors opened, he headed straight back to Pizzaz’s office with the newest information. As he stopped at her door, he gulped and knocked a couple of times. When he was granted permission to come in, Rad decided that he could wait to have a serious talk with Pizzaz. He walked over and handed her the file and notebook. Pizzaz opened it up and took a look at for a minute before looking back up at him.

“Sorry that we could not get much info from a couple of them but they gave us all they truly knew. Though...Dazzle was not much help nor really helped at all.” Rad said to her.

“Well, a few people here did give some help towards finding Tao and Luhan. Not so much the third person, though but it helps. What did he do now?” Pizzaz responded and then asked.

“No more than the usual but this time, he asked one of the people we asked in they are into threesomes.” Rad answered her.

“Man or women? Not that it matters but I am curious.” Pizzaz asked.

“Man and his husband was NOT happy about it at all. One of them told that he looked like a horse and needed to neigh his way out of their house.” Rad explained. Pizzaz chuckled lightly and was not surprised either.

“Well, that’s a first for him, I bet. But anyway, thank you for bringing me an update and after I read more through it, I will update you all for your files. Thanks, Rad.” Pizzaz spoke. Rad smiled and nodded.

“No problem.” Rad said back before he left and headed back to his desk to continue working on the case. Rad could not help thinking about leaving the police department but also worrying about what if he did leave. He was very conflicted but he needed to do something before he snaps at Dazzle one day...or worse. Either way, something needed to be done and quickly but for know, he wants to focus on this case and not Dazzle. ANYTHING but Dazzle.


	6. Kazu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad stops by his brother’s house to ask him a few questions but ends up talking more about Jimin than the actual case itself...much to Kazu’s delight.

Rad pulled up to the driveway of a somewhat large home. It wasn't exactly a mansion but it was still large in size. He turned off the car and got out of the driver’s seat. This time, Dazzle was not with him and for a good reason, too. This was slightly more than just a visit to ask questions. Rad knocked on the door after he stepped onto the front porch. He heard footsteps coming towards the door from the other side inside of the house.

 

“Who is it?” A man's deep voice said from behind the door. A smile appeared on Rad’s face after hearing it.

 

“It’s me, Brother.” Rad spoke. Not even three seconds later, the door opened. A tall man with muscles and facial appeared at the door with a smile on his face.

 

“Rad!” The man said then suddenly hugged Rad. Rad hugged him back, smiling as well.

 

“It is great to see you, too, Kazu.” Rad said back. Kazu is technically Rad’s cousin by blood but because of an incident that happened to Kazu when he was younger, Rad’s parents adopted Kazu when he was four  years old and ever since then, the two men have had such a strong and wonderful bond between the two of them. Also, Rad has also been so supportive of Kazu’s career. He was a rising star for modeling and dancing, especially dancing and being 6’4”, it has not been that easy. Not to mention that Kazu is also autistic but it is mild though he also has a couple of other mental issues along with that but stable Kazu let go of Rad and looked at him. Kazu was so happy to see his older brother.

 

“Is there a special reason you came to see me?” Kazu asked. Rad nodded.

 

“Kinda.” Rad replied. Kazu nodded back.

 

“Police work?” Kazu asked another question, assuming that is why he is here.

 

“Yeah but no worries. I just have some questions to ask.” Rad replied again. Kazu moved over and told Rad to come on in. Rad walked into Kazu’s house. 

 

“Can I get you anything?” Kazu asked.

 

“No, thanks. I am not going to be here long, though, I wish that I could stay for a couple of hours.” Rad answered, feeling a bit sad. 

 

“Same here but I understand.” Kazu said. Rad looked around the living room.

 

“I see that you still are doing your art.” Rad spoke. Kazu sat on the couch.

 

“Whenever I can. It is a great stress reliever.” Kazu responded. Rad felt so proud of his baby brother. He was not even one bit jealous. In fact, he was happy that his brother was having the time of his life...at least what he knows of Kazu’s worklife. Rad sat next to Kazu on the couch.

 

“Before we start, I just want you to be honest and be detailed as much as possible.” Rad instructed. Kazu nodded. Rad took out his notepad and pen then got started.

 

“Do you know of a man named Tao?” Rad asked. Kazu is usually good with remembering names and faces.

 

“No. Does not ring a bell.” Kazu answered.

 

“What about a man named Luhan?” Rad asked another question.  _ That  _ made Kazu jump slightly. 

 

“Meridian's brother? Is he in trouble?” Kazu replied and then asked.

 

“That is what we are trying to figure out. Luhan is connected to a drug lord named Tao and we are trying to put him away. Do not worry, you'll be safe. I promise you.” Rad explained to his brother. Kazu gulped and nodded.

 

“I do not know much about Luhan but if he did do something, I assure you, it was not by his own will. Though...I have been hearing something when I was at dance practice about getting large quantities of cocaine from somewhere but I really did not pay much attention to it. ..I felt like it was none of my business but I guess I should have listened. …Am I in trouble for that?” Kazu piped up and then asked. Rad shook his head.

 

“No. Not at all.” Rad replied back. Kazu let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Good. I would never do anything to cause anyone or myself harm. You know that.” Kazu responded.

 

“I know that, hun. You did not see them exchange drug, though, did you?” Rad asked.

 

“Like I said, I was not paying much attention but I did not see any even when I was.”  Kazu answered. Rad wrote everything down. The two men spent about another 15 minute asking question before Rad got everything he needed. He decided to spend a little more time with his baby brother before heading back to the department. After all, they rarely get to spend enough with each other as it is.

 

“So, how have you been?” Rad asked all of a sudden.

 

“I have been okay. Been working more on my dancing at the moment. I saw Hoseok the other day and we practiced together then grabbed an early dinner. Otherwise than that, I have not been really doing a whole lot. Been feeling stressed out so I have been doing light work for now. ..Please do not worry. I am and will be fine. I promise you.” Kazu answered. Rad reached over and rubbed one of Kazu’s shoulders gently.

 

“I understand but I am always going to be thinking and worrying about you, no matter what. You are my baby brother and I love and care about ya so much. You are achieving your dreams and you are so talented! I know it is not easy and I am so proud of you!” Rad told him. Kazu smiled.

 

“Really?” Kazu asked. Rad nodded, smiling back at him.

 

“Yes. I am  _ very _ proud of you. Always have been. I know it is not easy all the time being Kazu or even being a human being. You have overcome a lot of things amd have come a long way. You are amazing and I am glad that you are being who you are and having the time of your ur life doing what you love.” Rad said to him. Kazu started to tear up. Rad leaned over and hugged him. 

 

“T-thank you.” Kazu said back to him. 

 

“You're welcome.” Rad told him as he hugged him tight. The two men stayed like that for a moment before Kazu pulled away, feeling more calm now.

 

“I am so glad to have a brother like you.” Kazu piped up.

 

“Same here.” Rad responded. Rad got up from the couch.

 

“So, do you have any new drawings or crafts you have been working in that you would like to show me?” Rad asked.

 

“Not at the moment. ..By the way, have you seen or spoken to Jimin recently? Like within the last few days or so?” Kazu replied and then asked. 

 

“Last week but not within this week as of yet. Why?” Rad answered. Kazu blushed.

 

“N-no reason. I was just just curious. That’s all.” Kazu explained. Rad smirked.

 

“Last time I did speak to him, he did ask about you.” Rad piped up.

 

“He did?” Kazu asked. Rad nodded back.

 

“He was wondering how you were doing and wanted to know if you would like to hangout with them next time that you're free.” Rad explained. Kazu smiled again.

 

“I will give one of them a call within the week. Thanks, Rad.” Kazu said as he went to go adjust something on the coffee table.

 

“No problem. Also...I do have one more question.” Rad said back.

 

“And that would be?” Kazu asked.

 

“I know it may not be my business to ask and you do not have to tell me but...do you have a  _ thing  _ for Jimin?” Rad asked. Kazu felt flustered but he did not want to be dishonest either. Plus, it was not like Rad is a stranger or anything. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

 

“I do. Though, I do not think Jimin would like me back but I am okay with it. I just want him to be happy and if we are just friends then that is fine with me.” Kazu answered. Rad felt had for Kazu nut understood at the same time.

 

“Why don't you think he would not like you back?” Rad asked. Kazu sighed.

 

“Because of my autism and other mental issues. I mean, it is not bad but sometimes, I can get dark. You know that I do. Thank goodness that it has been a while, though.” Kazu told him. 

 

“I think that Jimin would like you, no matter what but that's just me. He also knows that you have autism and such. It doesn't make you less of a person. We all have issues. Some less and some more than others. You are you and that is a wonderful thing to be, Kazu. Never think that it is something that should be against you but more about something about you and how work. I rather you be yourself than someone you’re not. Do you understand what I am talking about?” Rad said to him then asked. Kazu nodded while he smiled. 

 

“I agree with you.” Kazu said back. They talked for a few more minute then Rad had to head back to the station.

 

“Thanks for speaking with me, Kazu.” Rad spoke.

 

“You're welcome. Even though, it was for business, I am glad you stopped by. I have missed you.” Kazu spoke back. 

 

“I have missed you, too. Remember, do not push or work yourself too hard and make sure you  _ eat _ . You may be a model but I do not want you to become sick either. Muscle is just as beautiful.” Rad said.

 

“So is thick/plus size.” Kazu said back, thinking about Jimin and sending his mind in a sudden overdrive but it was a wonderful at the same time. He was very attracted to Jimin, mentally and physically and yes, even sexually.. Jimin was his soulmate, though, he doesn't think that Jimin knows or realizes it. Maybe one day, Jimin and him will be together but for now, he was happy with the way things are at this moment. Rad looked at his watch.

 

“I better get going. Talk to you soon, brother!” Rad piped up.

 

“See ya again so!” Kazu replied back then Rad headed to the door and left his brother’s house. As he was in the car, he thought about if Jimin and Kazu actually ended up together. To be honest, he thought it would be so sweet and cute but with some of Kazu’s mental health issues, it was also worried at the same time. Rad wants his brother to be happy but he also did not want him to make his issues worse. Jimin is a such a sweet and kind man but Rad was not sure if he could handle Kazu’s autism and PTSD. Yet...he never knew unless it actually happens. 

 

Just the the chance of Kazu and Jimin’s heart getting broken was something that made his stomach churn but in a way, it could work out. Plus, Rad knew how Jimin felt about his brother.

 

“I just hope that everything goes well for the two of them if it became official.” Rad said to himself as he was on his back to the police department. When he arrived, he received a text from Jimin. It read:

 

“ _ When you have the chance, I need to speak with you about something, please. _ ”

 

Rad decided to pull over into a parking lot and message Jimin. He replied back to Jimin.

 

**Rad:** _ Hey! What did you want to talk to me about? _

 

It did not take too long for Jimin to message him back.

 

**Jimin** :  _ Hi! It is nothing too serious but I know you went to go see Kazu a little bit ago. ...Did he mention me? _

 

**Rad:** _He did._

 

**Jimin** **_:_ ** _ Really? _

 

**Rad:** _ Yes. He wanted to know if I have spoken with you within the last week or so. _

 

**Jimin:** _ Ah. Okay. By the way...can I ask you something? _

 

**Rad:** _ Sure! _

 

Jimin took a moment before replying.

 

**Jimin:** _ Well...I know that Kazu is your brother and all but..how would you feel if I took him out on a date? I am just asking because I don’t want to make him too anxious or nervous.  _

 

Rad smiled.

 

**Rad:** _ I would talk to him about it but I think he would like that. I know you are worried about Kazu’s autism and anxiety disorder but trust me, if you talk to him or ask him about it, you may be surprised what he will say. From what I know, he is ready to be in a relationship.  _

 

Jimin felt better about the situation but still, he just hoped he won’t make him nervous or scared if he talked to him.

 

**Jimin:** _ Thanks, Rad. I appreciate you talking to me about it. I really do like your brother. Quite a lot. _

 

Rad smiled. 

 

**Rad:** _ Awe. I hope everything goes well. Anyway, I better get off of here. Still need to write up Kazu’s report. Talk to you later. _

 

**Jimin:** _ Thanks, Rad. Talk to you later. _

 

Rad got off of his message app and started to drive out of the parking lot then headed back to the police department. He truly did hope that everything goes well for the both of them. All that matters to him is his brother’s happiness. After all..Kazu is one of Rad’s inspirations.


	7. Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meridian's brother returns home only to end up finding out that she's leaving the family house. Rad ends up finding out some shocking news too.

Just before Meridian enters inside the house to move the last of her things. She receives a text from Rad.

 

**Rad:** _Hey Meri. Just wanted to ask you a few more questions if that's okay?_

**Meridian:** _Hi Rad. Sure._

 

**Rad:** _Anything new about your brother?_

**Meridian:** _Yes._

_He just arrived back home last week on Saturday._

 

**Rad:** _Oh really. Well can you convince your brother to cooperate with us?_

 

**Meridian:** _I'll try, but that means I'll have to tell him about Tao, who was the one responsible for the back to back murders two years ago. Also you should know that Dazzle Novak has been screwing Luhan for almost the entire week since he's returned home ugh._

 

**Rad:** _Okay thanks Meridian._

_WAIT WHAT?!? Please tell me you're kidding? Dazzle is sleeping with your brother, who is a suspect in our case and he doesn't even know it?!?_

 

**Meridian:** _I'm not kidding! I'm serious. I'll text you in the morning letting you know about what Luhan says tomorrow morning._

 

**Rad:** _Alright thanks again. Be safe tonight okay._

 

**Meridian:** _I will. And you're welcome._

  


After giving Rad an update on what's been going on since her brother's arrived back home. She goes to her bedroom and begins preparing to pack. After a little while Meridian is in her room packing up the last of her belongings in suitcases and duffle bags. Ever since her brother, Luhan has been seeing and sleeping with Dazzle. Things at the house have gone from peaceful to hell in high water especially at night! Just imagine trying to sleep night after night only to be awakened by the sounds of your older brother moaning while screwing Moonbeam City’s most chaotic detective, Dazzle Novak in the next room.

 

Meridian leaves her bedroom for a few minutes to go in the bathroom to retrieve her linens and toiletries. Once she returns to her room in order to finish packing her last duffle bag. Low and behold two seconds later she sees Dazzle, naked trying to hide in her room away from Luhan. She's not impressed with Dazzle’s assets so to speak at all. So she texts Xiumin telling them to be careful coming up the stairs to help with getting the last of her things because of Dazzle flashing her a few minutes ago ugh.

 

Chen and Xiumin are on their way upstairs until they hear Luhan calling for Dazzle’s stank ass to get back into his room. Unfortunately, they won't be able to shake this from their minds. That's when Luhan says, “Oh Dazzle pants!” in a creepy sing-song type of way. Meridian suddenly feels a chill run through her while Chen and Baozi try not to vomit in the hallway after hearing this.

 

Well once everyone had recovered from that traumatizing experience Chen and Baozi left the house with Meridian’s last duffle bag. They could hear her yelling at her brother for what just happened.

 

“Luhan get your bottom ho out of my room before I toss his non-existent having ass in your room for you!! and stop making everyone cringe, gag and run screaming it's creepy! I can't believe we are related sometimes damn!!!! Even Kenny was a better lay than this clown is for you. (Chen and Xiumin are listening outside).

 

“Damn it, sis, why did you have to put all my business on blast like that?!” Luhan exclaimed.  
  
“Hmm here's why.  Because my dear Luhan oppa you won't stop selling drugs for Tao even though I've begged and pleaded with you to stop. Because you promised dad before he died that you would stay away from him and now you've broken your word to our father after two years!

Really Luhan did you honestly forget about the scar that I have on my left shoulder blade?!? That scar came from Tao when I refused him back in high school! The same man that is only using you for personal gain. I hope and pray you will do what's right and tell the police what Tao is planning before he kills you.” Meridian explained before she ran out of the room in tears. 

Leaving her brother alone in the house to think about their argument and the fact that she just might have a point. He goes back to his room feeling guilty because he knows that he's hurt his sister's feelings this time knowing that she doesn't want to lose him. After all they only have each other to look out for now and the pastry shop is the only thing left of their father.

 

  
  



	8. Goodbye Scar and Hello Tattoo

It's raining by the time Meridian leaves the house after having an argument with Luhan. Five minutes later, she receives a text from Chen to make sure that she's alright.

Chen: Hey, are you ok?

Meridian: Yes, I'm ok. I just had a talk with Luhan.

Chen: Oh ok. Well, Baozi and I are going to take your stuff to our place.

Chen: See you in the morning and be careful.

Meridian: Alright. See you then and thank you.

 

Honestly, she didn't want to have her best friends know that she was crying right now, let alone worry about her. Whenever she and Luhan argue about anything, Meridian always takes a walk in the rain to help sooth her nerves. It keeps her from turning back to punch her brother even when he truly deserves it.

After walking in the storm for about an hour and 30 minutes, she reaches BTS’ house and knocks a strategic combination twice on the door so that they'll know it's her. Taehyung hears the knock and opens the door to find Meridian standing there soaked and let's her inside the house.

A few minutes later Jin sees her shivering in the living room and asks her, “Sweetie, what happened to you?”

She explains, “Jin oppa, I was walking in the rain because I had a fight with my brother also his bottom ho, Dazzle is occupying the house, too. May I stay the night please?”

Tae comes back with a few towels and a fresh change of clothes for her.

“You know you're always welcome to stay with us anytime so there's no need to ask.” says Jin as he heads back to the kitchen to place dessert in the refrigerator.

“Thanks guys, you're the best! Oh and Jin oppa, I'll prepare breakfast tomorrow morning.” She says while in the hallway.

Meanwhile, Meridian's using the guest bathroom to shower and change into the clothes that Taehyung gave her to wear. Afterwards she sees Jungkook in the hallway heading towards his room. Later she's in one of the guest rooms sitting on the bed looking at a tattoo design on her phone. So she decides to text Jungkook to ask him for a favor.

Meridian: Hi Kookie, are you busy?

Jungkook: Hi noona. No, I'm not busy and Taehyung just told me and everyone else what's going on.

Meridian: Yep. I kind of have a favor to ask you.

Jungkook: Sure! What's the favor?

Meridian: It's about my scar on my left shoulder blade. Is it possible to cover it up with an intricate tattoo design?

Jungkook: Yeah, it's possible. Would you like for me to do it as your first tattoo?

Meridian: Yes, please. I'd be really grateful to you for doing this for me. Also, you're the best tattoo artist in all of Moonbeam City.

Jungkook: Okay then come on over to my room and I'll do your tattoo!

Meridian: Thank you so much, Kookie.

Jungkook: No problem, noona. You're like family.

 

Ten minutes later, Meridian goes to Jungkook's room and knocks on the door. Kookie lets her in then tells her to remove the t-shirt while she's laying on the chair and to relax. Once she's fully relaxed, Kookie sees the scar on her shoulder blade and understands why she wants a tattoo over it.

That scar was a reminder of what happened when she declined that monster back in high school.

Suddenly, he has an idea about a dragon forming the yin and yang symbol surrounded by a filigree of leaves. So, Jungkook gets to work on the outline of the design on her shoulder blade and after 45 minutes, the outline is done. Then he tells her that he's about to apply the ink and that it'll hurt at first, but to just relax and think of the process like acupuncture.

She nods her head slowly then relaxes again as Jungkook begins working his magic. Even though, this is Meridian's first time having a tattoo done. Kookie is actually surprised that she's not kicking or screaming through the whole thing like most people would.

Finally, after 2 hours of working on Meridian’s tattoo, he's completed the most beautiful intricate design ever that he takes a few photos to add to his portfolio for future design choices. Lastly, Kookie applies the aquaphor ointment and covers her tattoo so that it will heal properly since it's still new. However, he suggests that she sleeps in his room with him so that he can keep an eye on her while she's asleep tonight. Just in case her tattoo starts to itch. That's all.

Hoping the guys won't blow this out of proportion in the morning, but deep down he knows that Taehyung and Hobi hyung will..especially Taehyung. Before Meridian goes to sleep she decides to check her phone and notices the unread message from her brother. So she replies to the message.

Luhan: Sis, I'm sorry about our fight and for making you cry. I don't like seeing you in tears because of me. Can you please forgive me?

Meridian: I know. Yes, I forgive you.

Meridian: Luhan... there's something I need to tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't freak out or do anything stupid okay?

Luhan: Okay, sis. I promise you have my word.

Meridian: Do you remember when you told me that Tao was forcing you to do his dirty work and you didn't know why?

Luhan: Yeah why? What about it?

Meridian: When Dad and your fiancé died two years ago in the back to back murder cases. The man that caused their deaths was none other than Tao himself… Before Dad died he told me that he kept a journal that held proof about your fiance's murder and that Dad was going to go notify the police anonymously so that they could catch Tao. However it didn't go through as planned because Tao had our father killed to silence him as a warning to anyone that tries to turn him in. Luhan I know you're probably thinking that I'm lying about this, but I'm not. Also I suspect that Tao already knows that you and his other middleman that he forced to work for him as well want out, right?

Luhan: What the...you mean to tell me that it was that him, who murdered our father and my fiancé two years ago?!?! Of course! I want out of his operation for good! I just don't know how to do so without Tao trying to kill me and anyone else who wants out.

Meridian: I have a way that should help you out of this, but you and anyone else who wants to get out of this alive and kicking have to be willing to fully cooperate with the Moonbeam City police okay. Plus, if you do...you and whoever else won't go to jail. All you'll have to do is testify in court. Oh and I hope you realize that Dazzle Novak, the guy you've been sleeping with is a detective in the MBC police precinct.  
So I'll have Rad meet us at my pastry shop tomorrow, okay?

Luhan: Meridian, you are the best! Thank you! And really?...Hmmm no wonder he's better as a bottom since his dick is small. Hahaha!

Meridian: You're welcome! And yes, naega jeil jal naga (I am the best). I know and did he tell you why he's banned from my shop right? Okay, night, bro and thanks for helping me keep my promise to Dad. Oh and one more thing Dazzle was the lead investigator for the the back to back cases that went unsolved as well. Just thought you'd want to know that.

Luhan: Yeah, he told me he's banned from your shop, yet never said why. Night, yeodongsaeng (younger/little sister) and you're welcome. It's the least I can do to make this right for our family. That's it I'm going to have a serious talk with him RIGHT NOW!!!!!

And with that, their conversation done for the night. Luhan's in bed at home processing all of the information that Meridian had just told him. Now he knows the truth about what truly happened to their father and his ex fiancé. Meanwhile, Meridian is still in Kookie’s room putting her phone on the charger so she can go to sleep. Besides she’s preparing breakfast in the morning for the guys tomorrow.

 Suddenly, screaming and sounds of objects breaking could be heard from all over inside the house. Dazzle is running while putting his clothes on to get away from an enraged Luhan. But, deep down he knew that Luhan would be beyond pissed off for learning the truth about what happened two years ago. Finally, he catches up with Novak and tells him to leave and that it's over between them for good.

  


                                ###

The next day after Meridian finishes her morning routine. She goes down the hall quietly in order not to wake everyone up as she heads toward the kitchen. Once she's in kitchen she grabs the ingredients along with a bowl, a whisk and a ladle for her famous fully loaded pancakes. While Meridian is mixing the pancake batter she begins to sing.

Meanwhile Taehyung is awakened by the smell of pancakes cooking on the griddle. As he walks in the living room he hears Meridian singing silently to herself, “Sunbeams and moonlight Mystical starlight…The warmest breeze singing out your name. Petals flow through time dancing till sunrise... Don't float away fly another day.”

Suddenly, Taehyung’s stomach starts to growl. Which startles Meridian a little while she's almost done cooking breakfast.

“Oh… Tae I didn't know you were up.” She says after turning off the stove.

“I'm sorry” he says, after his stomach growls again causing them to laugh.

Then Meridian asks in a cute voice, “ Tae Tae… Since you're here could you please get everyone up for breakfast?” Smiling and blushing for about five minutes he says, “Sure!”

In no time at all she sees and hears a stampede of faces and voices running towards the dining room table. All she can do is laugh while telling the guys good morning and to dig in.

After breakfast is over and the dishes are done. Meridian hears a loud thud outside of the house. Everyone goes to see what's going on, but as soon as the door opens they find a box containing a note with a dead flower and a heavy folder with a symbol on the box.

Meridian spies the symbol and says in Mandarin through gritted teeth, “Tao xianzai xiang yao shenme?” (What does Tao want now?) Everyone has a surprised look on their face after hearing what she just said. The guys knew that she and Luhan spoke Mandarin, Korean and English quite fluently, but when their father died Meridian stopped speaking Mandarin for two whole years until now.

She tells them that she had spoken to Luhan last night and he's agreed to meet and fully corporate with Rad in order to help arrest Tao for good. She has a strong feeling that box is a warning meaning he'll hurt her brother and anyone else who wants to leave his organization alive….

Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door and see that it's Chen and Xiumin and they also have the same mysterious box as well. Also sent from Tao too. That's when Chen starts explaining everything that's been going on lately and how he was forced into Tao's dirty work as his second right-hand man along with Luhan.


	9. Confessions and Sacrifices pt.1

In the living room everyone is either sitting or standing silently as they are listening to Chen explain how he ended up being involved with Tao. While having shocked and disturbed facial expressions. Until Meridian speaks up to tell everyone to head over to Nirvana Pastries so that Chen and her brother can go tell Rad everything now. Then Rad and the gang can try to think of a plan to arrest Tao for good. 

After discussing the situation much further, Namjoon places the mysterious boxes in a book bag before leaving the house and heading to the car with the others. J-hope texts Rad to let him know that they're on the way to Nirvana Pastries. While Meridian is looking out the window contemplating on how she would like to give that monster a taste of his own medicine. Xiumin looks at her and can tell that she's dead calm on the surface, but underneath she's fuming with an undertow of rage just like the ocean tides during a tsunami.

About an hour later, everybody has gathered inside the pastry shop. The blinds are still shut while the “sorry we're closed” sign is hanging on the front door.  
Rad has Pizzazz and Chrysalis with him since Dazzle is banned from entering Nirvana Pastries. Yoongi explains to Rad everything that happened this morning as Jin opens the book bag that contains the two mysterious boxes. While Rad is listening to Yoongi continue with the story of how one of the boxes arrived on their doorstep. 

Luhan sees his sister is not okay so he asks her, “Zenmeliao?.... Ni hai hao ma?” (What's wrong?.... Are you okay?).

She replies, “Meiyou.” (No.) “Weisheme?” (Why?) He asks looking concerned, but deep down he already knew the answer. 

Chen introduces Rad to Luhan, who's holding Meridian in his arms to calm her down. “Luhan so I can already guess that your sister told you everything that we'll do to help you right.” Says Rad. “Yes. She explained it to me and thank you. I'll do my best to cooperate.” He says while shaking hands with Rad.

“And so will I.” Says Chen in agreement. Everyone looks at Chen after hearing what he's just said. Xiumin looks at him concerned, but deep down he understands.

Chrysalis and Pizzaz are analyzing the contents in both boxes. Taking key notes for more information to help with this case. Three hours later, Rad has Chen and Luhan's statements written down in his notebook with most of the information that they have gathered so far. Pizzaz finally speaks up to say, “Alright all we need to do now is think of a sure fire plan to have Huang Zi Tao confess to everything from the double murder homicide of two years ago to everything he's currently doing as of now is that clear!” Everyone nods in agreement until the phone rings. 

Luhan answers the phone, “Nirvana Pastries how may I help you.” He hears a deep throaty chuckle on the other end of the line. “Ni hai hao ma?” (Are you okay?) Tao asks knowing he has Luhan surprised. 

That's when Luhan says through gritted teeth, “Tao ni zheci hua xianle.” (Tao you have crossed the line this time.) “Wo zhen de ma?” (Have I really?) Tao says dryly with sarcasm. 

“Shi. Wei ni de jiaoyi mingming.” (Yes. So name your deal.) Says Luhan and Chen at the same time. After taking a few minutes to decide about it, he replies “Wo hui you ni de meimei. Zhe shi wo de jiaoyi.” ( I will have your sister. That is my deal.) Luhan is seething with anger after hearing Tao's deal. Luhan would do anything rather than live with failing to protect his little sister again. 

Meridian motions her hand in order for her brother to hand over the phone. Once it's in her hand she takes a few deep breaths before speaking and says, “ Tao ni you yibi jiaoyi yi, dan you yige tiaojian.” ( Tao you have a deal, but on one condition.) Having piqued his interest he says, “ Wo zai ting.” (I'm listening.) “Ni bi xufa shi ni bu hui zhuiqiu wo suo ai de ren.” ( You have to swear that you won't go after my loved ones.) She clearly states over the phone without hesitating one bit. Tao concludes the conversation by telling her, “Ni you jiaoyi.” ( You have a deal.) 

Once Meridian hangs up the phone. BTS goes ahead to ask her what she's thinking about in her mind. Accepting Tao’s deal like that is just crazy yet dangerous at the same time. But Pizzaz and Rad understand why she did. In her mind it's the safest way possible to help protect Baozi from ending up as one of that pervert's “toys.”

Dazzle is standing outside mumbling to himself because he can't go inside Nirvana Pastries. Suddenly he decides to go inside the shop to see what's taking everyone so long. “What's going on? I've been waiting outside for what seems like forever!” Dazzle complains in a whiny voice. That's when BTS tells Luhan in unison the reason for Dazzle being banned and after he listens to them explain. Luhan's fuming with rage again that he asks Pizzaz and Rad for permission to punch the daylights out of Dazzle and surprisingly they allow him to since Dazzle is in the wrong again. That's when Chrysalis says to him, “Dazzle you do realize that you're not supposed to be in this shop right?” “Oh..yeah” he says with a smirk on his face, but the next thing Dazzle sees is Luhan's fist flying towards his face. 

Everyone sees Dazzle Novak splayed out on the floor with stars orbiting around his head. Chen and Xiumin are laughing as they agree that Dazzle had it coming at some point. However, Luhan dropped him like a bad habit last night anyway even though that's one of the reasons why he can't stand him now.

While they're sitting in the booth talking Hobi asks Rad, “Do you think he's finally learned his lesson about fooling with the Wang siblings?”

Rad says while trying to stifle another laugh, “I think he's finally received the message this time and maybe he'll think twice about jumping bones with someone's relative who happens to be a suspect in a case.”


	10. Flutters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok confronts his feelings for Rad during a break of getting the Youth Center ready.

Rad and Chrysalis were helping BTS getting the Youth Center ready. So far, everything was going great. The city was excited about this center. It was needed. Many people have helped fund this place and BTS was going to make sure that none of the citizens regret wanting to have it. They were just happy that Dazzle has left them alone.  As Hoseok was placing some stuff on a shelf, Rad came into the room with a box.

 

He was wearing a lilac tank top and tan shorts that stopped a little below his knees. Seeing Rad out of his jumpsuit was rare for anyone to see. Also, seeing Rad’s arms and body that peaked out made Hoseok’s body feel warm all over and his knees weak (which he didn’t notice at all). As Rad placed the box down onto the floor, he rushed over to Hoseok and helped him with the box. Hoseok did not realize what just happened until Rad and he was looking at each other. He blushed and looked away.

 

“S-Sorry about that,” Hoseok said nervously.

 

“No worries. Was it too heavy or something?” Rad responded then asked. He was too embarrassed to tell Rad that he was the cause of why he could not keep his strength up all of a sudden.

 

“Thanks. Yeah. That’s what it was. I should be more careful. Guess it makes less of a man because I can’t carry heavy stuff.” Hoseok replied to him.

 

“Nah. It doesn’t make you less of one because the box was too heavy. Don’t worry about it. I think the heat is getting to both of us, to be honest. Let’s take a break. Want a soda or something?” Rad asked him. Hoseok nodded.

 

“A Sprite, please,” Hoseok said to him. Rad walked out of the room to go grab a soda. Hoseok cussed himself out.

 

“You big, dumb idiot! Why couldn't you just be honest instead of making yourself look like a fool in front of the man of your dreams?! I hope I did not just make my chances smaller by doing this nor I hope he thinks less of me. I really like him. ...I even wonder if he likes me back. I hope does but, I am not going to give my hopes up if he does not either.” Hoseok thought to himself, trying to keep himself from freaking out over this. He calmed down as he heard Rad come back into the room with a bottle of water in one hand and a can of Sprite in the other. He handed Hoseok the can as he got closer to him.

 

When Hoseok’s hand brushed up against Rad’s (even if it was only a little bit), his heart felt like it was fluttering inside of his chest. Rad smiled at him. Hoseok silently gulped. The two of them went over to one of the walls in the room and sat in the ground up against it. Hoseok opened up his soda and took a sip of it. He looked at Rad as took a sip of his water. The way he looked while drinking it secretly drove Hoseok crazy. He felt like a wild animal looking at its prey. Hoseok just wanted to pounce on him and rip all of his clothes off.

 

Well, both of their clothes. Hoseok was basically drooling right now at the sight of the taller and older man. When Rad looked at him, Hoseok felt like a deer caught in the headlights. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at Hoseok.

 

“You alright?” Rad asked. Hoseok snapped out of it.

 

“Yeah. I was just thinking about something.” Hoseok answered him. Rad moved his head back to where it was before.

 

“If it is okay for me to ask...what are you thinking about exactly?” Rad asked another question. This was his chance to find about how Rad feels about it. He may not get another chance if he did not do so. Hoseok looked forward at the other side of the room before he began.

 

“Have you ever had a crush on someone that you like so much but you are worried that they don’t like them back so you just let the feelings fester inside of you because of it?” Hoseok asked him. Rad was not where this was coming from all of a sudden but he was going to answer that question, regardless.

 

“Actually...yeah. I have. A few times actually.” Rad answered him. Hoseok was not surprised for him feeling that way more than once nor judged him for it.

 

“Like, I want to tell the person how I feel about them but at the same time...I just feel like I can’t, no matter how much I want to,” Hoseok said to him.

 

“I know the feeling. Sometimes, you just get the courage to do but then, the inner thoughts and voices get to you and just choke. It like you’re breathing but yet, you feel like you’re suffocating.” Rad said to him.

 

“...Have you ever told anyone that you liked them?” Hoseok asked him. Rad blushed.

 

“Um...not really. I have wanted to but…” Rad’s voice trailed off.

 

“But what stopped you?” Hoseok asked him another question. Rad sighed.

 

“I..I just don’t think I am good enough for anyone.” Rad honestly answered him. Hoseok was shocked.

 

“Why don’t you think you would be good for anyone?” Hoseok asked him. This was one of the subjects that Rad rarely talked to people about but he felt comfortable around Hoseok. He looked forward just like Hoseok was.

 

“Because of my weight...and because I just feel like I am too stupid for anyone,” Rad replied to him. He did not feel like crying or hiding but...he felt free that he did say it.

 

“Rad, there is no exact weight that you need to be considered beautiful. Beauty is as unique as the person is. No matter what shape or size you are. Also, you are one of the smartest people that I know! Definitely smarter than Dazzle but yet, a banana is way smarter than him.” Hoseok said to him. Rad chuckled at that last part. It wasn’t a complete lie. Anything and anyone was smarter than Dazzle Novak. He looked at Hoseok.

 

“But...who would want _me_ as a boyfriend? I am nobody. Just an officer of the Moonbeam City Police Department with no life and the body of a sack of potatoes.” Rad said to him. All of a sudden, Hoseok could not take it anymore. If he could tell him, Hoseok was going to _show_ him how he feels truly about him. He moved closer to Rad as he looked at him. Hoseok just needed to go for it.

 

“Hoseok?” Rad asked. Hoseok did not answer him back this time. Before Rad could say another word, Hoseok suddenly pressed his lips up against Rad’s, kissing him. Rad’s eyes widened for a couple of seconds before closing them and accepting the kiss. Chrysalis walked to the door. When she stopped, she saw Hoseok and Rad kissing and slightly gasped then hid herself to the side of the doorway against a wall in shock. They did not see or hear her (thank goodness).

 

She could not believe it. Hoseok and Rad were _kissing_. Chrysalis never knew that either of them had a thing for each other...or that is what she at least thought but...she wasn’t wrong. Chrysalis stayed hidden against the wall, trying to not alert but listen in on the two of them.

 

Back in the room, Hoseok kisses Rad another couple of seconds before pulling away and looking at him. Both of them were blushing and their hearts felt like they were going to burst out of their chests.

 

“ _I_ want you. I want you as my boyfriend, Rad. The person I was talking about liking was all you. Everything about you is perfect to me and there is nothing that doesn’t turn me off or make me like you any less. I _love_ you.” Hoseok said to him. Chrysalis was silently squealing. Rad was not sure what to say but...Rad smiled at him.

 

“I..I like you, too, Hoseok. I feel the same about you. I just did not know how you felt about me. I was so afraid of being rejected. If you didn’t like me the same way, I would understand but...I am just so glad that the feeling is _mutual_.” Rad said back to him. Hoseok smiled at him.

 

“Same here, Rad. By the way,...you’re a really great kisser.” Hoseok told him. Rad chuckled and suddenly held one of Hoseok’s hands in one of his.

 

“So are you. ...Can I have another one?” Rad spoke and then asked him. Hoseok held his hand tighter in his.

 

“Of course,” Hoseok replied then both of them kissed again. This time, it was a little deeper, loving... _passionate_. Chrysalis decided to leave them alone. She was not going to tell anyone what she heard and saw. This was something she was going to keep to herself. Rad nor Hoseok could not believe that this was happening...and their hearts were so happy and filled with joy.

 

The kiss lasted almost a full two minutes before they pulled away once again. Rad and Hoseok decided to get back finishing up putting things on the shelves before anyone discovered them. As they worked on the shelves, Rad had a question.

 

“Wanna go out Friday night? Just the two of us? We can have dinner or go see a movie and/or even both if you would like.” Rad asked him. Hoseok smiled as he looked at Rad.

 

“I would love that,” Hoseok answered. Rad nodded.

 

“I will message you tomorrow with details and such. You pick the place to eat and I will pick the movie.” Rad said to him.

 

“Deal,” Hoseok said back then the two of them went back to working on the room before heading back out to get check in the others. They were going to have to keep this a secret for a little while but at least they did not have to hide their feelings from each other anymore. For now.


	11. Break It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao has a little fun to himself but Luhan decides that he needs to get out of the drug life.

Tao sat on the floor in his study as he was looking through several boxes on the ground. Since the search for him has been going on, he has been hiding out in his “lair”. Some of boxes had  names in them like “Rad”, “Xiumin” and “Jungkook” But there was a special one that was pink with hearts all over it with the name, “Meridian” written on it in fancy lettering. He needed some more dirt on everyone that wanted to catch him.

 

“The police ain’t got shit on me. Chrysalis Tate, Pizzaz Miller, Rad Manning or even that stupid one. Dazzle Novak. God, I hate his guts. They can search all they want but they will never find me.” Tao said to himself as he looked at a few photos in his hand. Tao went through each box one by one. When he got to Meirdian’s box, he got s little excited. He was madly in love with Meridian and even has gone to the point of stalking her from time to time. He had all kinds of photos of her in the box. Even some _obscene_ ones.

 

When he pulled a photo of her out of the box, his mouth watered. It was not exactly a naughty photo but for him, it was just enough to make him feel a bit _hard_.

 

“Oh, Meridian, I love you so much. More than you may know or understand. I can give you so much and everything you want. I will treat you right and you never have to lift a finger to do anything.” Tao spoke to himself. He pressed the photo against his lips gently and gave it a kiss. Tao put the photo down and grabbed another one out of the box. This was definitely more obscene than the last one. But all of a sudden, he had a thought pop in his head that made him feel disgusted.

 

“But only...only if she did not have a thing for Kim Taehyung then maybe, just maybe...things could go _my_ way. For her. For us. Ugh...I hate that man but I basically hate everyone on this fucking planet.” Tao said. For being a huge drug lord, he can be very anti-social. But he only deals with almost just a handful of people to help run his business. Including Chen and Luhan. Speaking of Chen, Tao has a feeling that Chen is looking for a way out behind his back.

 

Tao also can be very paranoid at times, especially when it comes to his business. He does not want to be caught and if he was, he will never see the day of light ever again.

 

“If Chen or Luhan disobey me, I will cut their throats! No one and I mean no one will get away with it, even if they tell the police. I am pretty good at cleaning up crime scenes to make them look like accidents and/or suicides. No one will ever know what happened or who did it.” Tao spoke again. He heard a knock at his door. As much as he did not want to be disturbed, Tao was curious who was at the door.

 

“Who is it?” Tao asked in a slightly irritated tone.

 

“Luhan.” A voice said from the other side of the door. Tao let out a sigh. He granted permission for Luhan to come into his study. Luhan opened the door and came into the study then shut it behind him. Tao got up from the floor and turned to face Luhan.

 

“What is it?” Tao asked him.

 

“You have a phone call waiting for you from your supplier.” Luhan answered him. Tao suddenly had a thought.

 

“Luhan, you like working for me, right?” Tao asked him another question.

 

“Yes.” Luhan replied. Secretly, he does not but he had to lie to him. Tao still was not finished with him yet.

 

“You would never think about bailing out on me?” Tao asked even another question to Luhan.

 

“I would never do that to you, Tao. I promise you.” Luhan answered, lying once again. Tao smirked as he started to walk over to him. Luhan started to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach. When Tao stopped in front of him, Luhan silently gulped.

 

“Good because if you do…” Tao stopped speaking as he suddenly grabbed Luhan by the collar of his shirt and got close to his face as much as he could.

 

“If you do ever turn your back on me, I will break every, single one of your vertebrate and your kneecaps. Understood?” Tao said to him and then asked. Luhan, feeling scared as fuck right now, nodded his head a few times quickly.

 

“Ye-Yeah, I do understand.” Luhan said back to him. Tao felt relieved. He was not sure if Luhan was lying to or not, be he felt relieved about it, nonetheless.

 

“Good.” Tao spoke and then let go of Luhan’s shirt collar. Luhan stepped back a few inches and then ran to the door and out of it. Luhan stood there for a moment and went to go answer the phone. Luhan was scared shitless now. It was not like he has not seen Tao do that before but this was the first time he has done it to him or even has questioned his loyalty.

 

“Wow. I knew that Tao was on edge but not like this. I did not ask to do this. I hate doing this. This hurts my sister so much. I need to get out of this before it gets worse. If he hurts me, he hurts me. I rather have my back broken than my sister’s heart.” Luhan said to himself as he walked down the hall. He just hope that it will be sooner than later because at this moment, he has no choice but to give Tao up. Even if his life is in the balance.

 

Tao must come to an end. _Now_.


	12. Intuition, Strange Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell's fury has nothing on a woman's raging undertow of emotions.... Especially Meridian's when the past is brought up.

After a hectic few weeks of gathering the testimonies and key pieces of information from Chen and Luhan, who've agreed to testify.  Chrysalis and Pizzaz are in the tech lab looking at the new devices while discussing how to proceed with the covert operation of trying to obtain Tao's confessions of the back to back murders in addition to the money laundering, smuggling and any other incriminating evidence. However, Pizzaz has a bad feeling that kidnapping would be added to the list of crimes committed, too. For some reason she knew that this is the calm before the storm. Oh trust a huge thunderstorm of chaos vs. justice was on its way headed straight for Moonbeam City.

 

Meanwhile, Rad, Kazu and BTS are talking about the grand opening of the youth center with it being a month and a half away. So while everyone is working on moving in furniture/equipment to different sections of the youth center. Meridian stops by to help out as well. That's when she suddenly has a chill surge down her spine after spotting a mysterious envelope on the coffee table.

 

Curiously she says, “Guys! Uh...when did this envelope get here?” Everyone looks at her as she hands them the strange envelope while wondering at the same time who sent it and why?

 

Yoongi opens the envelope and begins to silently read the letter. While he's reading the letter his facial expression changes instantly that he starts swearing up a storm and hands it to the guys so that they can read it as well. The awkward silence has Meridian on pins and needles that she asks, “ What does it say? Is it good or bad?”  Jin answers her questions, “ Honestly we don't know how to say this, but you might end up being pissed off or worse.” She finally reads the letter holding it to the light to see if there is anything else, but once finished reading the letter Meridian suddenly passes out on the floor.

 

Jimin is sitting with Kazu talking while Rad takes the paper to add as another piece of evidence for the case. Jimin suddenly asks everyone, “How can this bastard torture her like that still even now?” Kazu nods and says, “You know by the time she wakes up you guys are just going to have no choice but, to tell her the truth. She's strong enough to handle it.” Hoseok and Yoongi look at each other and agreed that once Meridian finds out hell will definitely break loose indeed.

 

After an hour later Jungkook and Taehyung run shouting, “She's awake!” Everyone is glad to know that she alright now. Meridian walks to Namjoon asking him what happened to her. That's when he tells her that she passed out after reading the letter and found out it's from Tao. Taehyung is still fuming from the contents in the letter that Jin and Rad had him go outside to cool off for a bit.

 

Meridian see's Taehyung's facial expression and is worried. Kazu looks at Namjoon and mouths to him, “Tell her the truth man.”

 

Namjoon takes a deep breath and says, “How should I say it?” “Joonie just tell me please” She says. He takes another deep breath then tell her, “Tao was being sexual...about you in the letter.” Suddenly, Meridian gets up and walks towards a hallway shouting and mumbling, “What in the fresh hell was he thinking and how the fuck does he even remember me still havting that old purple and pink flowered dress?!?!!! Why now?!!.Yet what concerns me the most is how he knows I'm still a virgin?!?... I can't believe he actually remembers the arrangement his father and my mother made when we were kids!!! I rather be with a man I love who won't hide secrets." While holding on to her locket trying to keep calm.

 

A few minutes later, Jin goes to check on her while Namjoon and the others are still way beyond shook about what happened a few minutes ago. “That ...went well I think” Namjoon says clearing his throat. Soon after Jimin chimes in saying, “Yeah well Tao better guard his nuts lol!” Everyone immediately agrees that Yoongi starts singing, “Tao’s nuts roasting on an open fire…” and everyone is roaring with laughter that they can't sit or stand up straight.

 


	13. Truth Untold

Two weeks after the "strange" perverted letter incident. Taehyung was in his room pacing back and forth about when would be the best time to tell Meridian that the necklace was from him along with the fact that he's been in love with her since the first day they met each other.

On the other hand Meridian was in the guest room feeling a bit numb from dealing with lack of sleep. So she goes to the piano in the living room and plays "Broken Wings" from the anime, Trinity Blood in order to cheer herself up. As she continues playing suddenly she ends up thinking about how things were before Tao turned evil.

About the times when he wasn't such an ass to everyone. Ever since they were teenagers Meridian trusted Tao once. That was until she learned of the conquered maidens list in one of his textbooks that he'd forgotten in the classroom. That's part of the real reason why she refused him and ended up with the scar. The other reason is because during that particular time Tao and Meridian were soon to be engaged as part of the deal her mother and his father made when they were five years old. However, the arrangement was broken when she removed the bracelet back then.

Oblivious to the silent tears streaming down her face, she says to herself,"Tao why do you still pine for me after all you've done? What happened to the old you?"

Taehyung sees her crying in the living room. It hurts him to see her in tears like this. Although, he's decided to wait until after this case has been solved to reveal his feelings to her when it's time.

Once, back inside the guest room, Meridian notices the old bracelet Tao gave to her when he wasn't always getting into or causing trouble. Seeing that bracelet means she'll have to wear it in order to gain his trust, but most of all to protect the people she cares about. Even if it means living a total nightmare. Hopefully, she can slap some sense into him in order to do what's right.

Suddenly, she receives a text one from her brother. She reads Luhan's text first explaining the situation.

Luhan: Sis I'm sorry. But, Tao wanted to have your number so he could talk to you about something important.

Meridian: ...Okay and thanks for the heads up. I know he's going to ask about the bracelet too. So I have to wear it again which means I can't wear the locket until after the case is over so I'll leave it for safekeeping. Night bro.

Luhan: Okay sounds like a good idea to me. Night sis.


	14. Willow Tree Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at the park?   
> Or is something else in store?....

_ Well after another busy morning of delivering baked goods to a few of her usual clients today. Meridian decides to close up Nirvana Pastries for the rest of the day. Just as she begins to walk away from the shop, she receives a text from an unknown number. Suddenly, recalling what her brother told her last night, she takes a deep breath and reads the message from Tao.  _

 

**Tao** : Come meet me by the willow tree at Moonbeam City Park I want to talk to you about a few things if that's ok with you.

 

**Meridian** : Sure, I'll meet you there in 30 minutes.

 

**Tao** : Great, see you then.

 

And with that the brief conversation ended. Meridian takes a quick glance at the bracelet on her wrist then sprints to the park before he arrives. Once there with only a few minutes to spare she walks over to a specific willow tree because in the middle of the tree trunk is a carving of their initials surrounded by a heart from when they were children. 

 

A few minutes later and Tao arrives at Moonbeam City Park. Then he sees her standing beside the tree, that only her beauty alone has him trying hard not detach his jaw and swallow her whole. 

 

As he's walking towards her he hears Meridian say, "Tao, I see you made it here and no I didn't wait long. You look well." "Thanks, You're looking lovely as ever my songbird." He says with a cocky grin. Just hearing that nickname from him made her blush for it's been years since he called her that. They sit down underneath the tree and begin talking. However, she removes her short sleeved sweater and in doing so slightly reveals the intricate tattoo where the scar once was. Tao notices it as his mouth is watering along with a strong urge to run his fingertips across the interweaving vines, but he had to stop himself for the moment. 

 

Looking at her wrist he sees the bracelet he gave her a long time ago. Surprised that she actually kept it all this time he asks, "Meridian, you still have it? I thought you may have lost it at some point." Hearing her giggle she replies, "Tao, of course I kept the bracelet. Why wouldn't I you were my first love before you changed." "Also to answer your question yes I like Taehyung even though he and I are just friends."

 

After hearing Meridian speak her peace. In Tao's mind, he feels happy...a bit jealous, but happy that was able to stop himself from overthinking things for now that is. Suddenly, he says to her, "I know I've done wrong by you in the past and I'm sorry about all of it. Meridian I've been in love with you ever since we were children and even now I've never stopped loving you."

  
  


As of right now, Meridian is staring at Tao shook beyond belief. Not knowing if what he's saying is 100% true or just a lie to use her. All she can do as of this moment is cry. Tao holds her in his arms soothingly while she calms down from the shock. 

 

She looks at him and says,"Please remember your promise to me. Keep your word and I'm all yours." Suddenly, he gently presses his lips upon hers and replies, "Meridian, I'll keep my promise to you I want to see you happy." Then with that he kisses her again this time the kiss is more intimate than the last one.

 

Seeing how it's late, Tao offers to have Meridian spend the night at his place to keep her safe or else Luhan would kick his ass about it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. F*ck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is not looking good for Chen. Not only a familiar face shows up at the diner but he also receives a letter from someone who he doesn’t want to hear from either.

It was a nice day at Ko Ko Bop Burgers. Xiumin was working the front counter today while one of his servers was out sick. Everything seemed to be going well. Even if it has been somewhat busy. Chen came into the room to check up on everything. He went over to Xiumin, who did not realize that was in the room.

 

“You okay?” Chen suddenly asked. Xiumin jumped a bit and then looked at Chen, blushing. Chen quietly chuckled. 

 

“I...I am doing good. Today has been somewhat of a busy day hasn’t it?” Xiumin replied back and then asked him. Chen smiled. He suddenly got an idea.

 

“You can go take a break if you want. I got it for a little bit.” Chen suggested. As much as he wanted to take a break, he was enjoying being at the counter.

 

“I got it, Chen. No worries. You already got a lot in your plate as it is.” Xiumin said to him. All of a sudden, the door chimes as a customer came in.

 

“Minseokie!!” A happy and cheery voice chimed throughout the diner. A very familiar voice to the two men. They looked up and their eyes widened at the sight. It was Byun Baekhyun, a fellow student from their school years and one that Chen was quite fond of due to the way he was when it came to Xiumin. Baekhyun was a kind and cheerful person who tends to give pet names to people. He was also very bright, too. 

 

Baekhyun made his way to the counter. Chen stayed next to Xiumin. He wanted to see what was going to happen. He also sort thinks that Baekhyun May have a crush of some sort on Xiumin. Xiumin smiled at Baekhyun

 

“Hey, Baekhyun! How are you doing?” Xiumin asked him.

 

“Oh, I am doing pretty good. I got some news.” Baekhyun replied.

 

“Oh?” Chen asked. Baekhyun nodded.

 

“I am going to be opening up a bookstore in Zodiac Town in a couple of months. So, unfortunately, I will be moving from Moonbeam City in a about a month and half.” Baekhyun said to them. Chen secretly was so happy about it. As sad as it sounds, he really was happy about it. Though, why Zodiac Town was something that both of them were curious about.

 

“Awe. Well, I am going to miss seeing you around here.” Xiumin said to him.

 

“Not me.” Chen thought to himself.

 

“Same here but I will be back to visit every now and then.” Baekhyun said back to him.

 

“Why Zodiac Town, though? That’s like two or three from here.” Chen asked another question. Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“I am not exactly sure but when I went there to check out the shop, the town just seem friendly and I felt at home. Plus, I sort want a fresh start in my life. As much as I love this city, it just has sort of lost its luster for me in quite a few ways and I need to expand my horizons somewhere else. But...I still love my friends here and I am I going to miss them terribly, especially both of you. You two have always been there for me and from the bottom of my heart, I truly thank you both for being here for me when I was down. I really appreciate it.” Baekhyun told him. 

 

“You are truly welcome, Baekhyun. You are always welcome here and please, do not hesitate to call me.” Xiumin said to him. Baekhyun wipes a tear away that was forming in his eyes.

 

“Thanks, Minseokie. That means a lot to me.” Baekhyun said to him. Xiumin nodded. Chen felt a little bad but not really  _ that  _ bad. A couple of minutes later, Baekhyun left the diner. Not a even minute after, Hoshi came into the diner holding a packet in one of his hands.

 

“Chen, this was left for you at the back door of the diner.” Hoshi said to him.

 

“Does it have an address on it?” Chen asked him. 

 

“No. It just has your name on it and it is light.” Hoshi replied to him. Chen had a bad feeling suddenly hit him in the stomach. He rushed over to Hoshi. 

 

“Thank you, Hoshi. I’ll take that.” Chen said to him. Hoshi nodded and handed the packet to him before heading back to work. Xiumin became worried.

 

“Chen...is everything okay?” Xiumin asked him. Chen looked at him. He did not want to lie to him but yet, he needed to play it cool so he does not get any more suspicious.

 

“Yeah! Everything is fine. I..I am going to head back to the office for a little bit.” Chen said to him.

 

“Okay.” Xiumin said back. Chen hurried back to the office. When he arrived, he quickly went inside and shut the door behind him. Chen leaned back against the door and opened the packet. There was a few photographs and a note. Chen looked at the photographs and his heart sank. They were  _ nude  _ photographs of Xiumin in the shower. He knew exactly who sent him this and took these photos.

 

“Tao, you heartless bastard.” Chen said to himself. He decided to read the note that came with the photos. Chen unfolded the piece of paper. The note read:

  
  


_ If you ever decide to try to go behind my back or try to leave me, I will do more to Xiumin than take naughty photos of him. I promise  _ **_that_ ** _. By the way, Xiumin is such a hottie. Maybe I will spare his life after all...for other reasons. _

 

Chen sunk to the floor. He could not believe that Tao was  _ threatening _ him to make Xiumin his slut. Xiumin was too pure for that...as far as Chen knew that Xiumin parties a little but he was not a heavy partier. Now, Chen definitely could not back out of this. He was stuck. 

 

“Fuck. Now, I am in too deep. I can not let Tao take Xiumin from me. Not now and not ever. This is my fault. I got not only myself into this but Xiumin as well and I gotta deal with this on my own. I still can not let Xiumin know what is going on. His life depends on that. ...Shit.” Chen said to himself again. Chen sat there for a moment before getting up from the floor and headed to his desk. Baekhyun was the least of his worries right now. There were more serious issues than his jealousy. 

 

Two lives were in the palm of his hands and with the wrong move, both of these lives can end terribly. Even if Tao said that he now would spare Xiumin’s, still, Chen had a bad feeling that this could be just a trick. For now, he will have to continue being Tao’s personal servant, as much as he hated it. If Chen could kill Tao himself, he would. Tao was those kinds of people that had a block of ice for a heart in that cold body of his.

 

“Xiumin, I am sorry that I got us in this mess. And I never meant to cause you any harm, I promise. If I could take everything back, I would. 100%. I wish I did not know Tao in the first place. I will promise you that I did not do this because I wanted to. I love you. More than you may ever know.” Chen spoke up to himself. Chen put the note and pictures in the one of the drawers of the desk and headed back out to the front of the diner to clear his mind. Chen needed to figure what he was going to do and this was something he was going to have to do alone. Without anyone knowing. 

 

Especially the police department.


	16. Cupid’s Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin stops by one of Kazu’s photoshoots and asks him out on a date.

Kazu stood on the set as the cameraman took a photo. He was working on a shoot for an LGBT magazine and he was the main model for it. This would also be the first time he would be on a cover as well. As much as he was excited, he was nervous as well. As the cameraman finished taking the last photo, Kazu took a deep breath then relaxed.

 

“Let’s take a break for a little bit, Kazuki..” The person who was running the shoot spoke. Kazu nodded.

 

“I am going to go to my dressing room for a bit. I need to relax for a few before the next part of the shoot.” Kazu told them. A few seconds later, he headed to his dressing room to relax. It has been already a long day for Kazu and they were not even down with the shoot yet. Even though, he loved his job, sometimes, it can take a toll at times. Mentally and physically. A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door. A female assistant opened the door and looked at him.

 

“Kazuki, there is someone here to see you.” The assistant said to him. Kazu turned to her.

 

“Send them in.” Kazu responded. She nodded and looked to the side then left. All of a sudden, Jimin walked in. Kazu’s heart began to beat a little faster. Jimin also has a smile on his face. Kazu was so happy to see him.

 

“Oh my gosh, hey!” Kazu said to him as he got up from his chair. He could not believe that Jimin was here. He definitely needed this.

 

“Hey. I hope it is okay that I came to see you for a few minutes.” Jimin said to him.

 

“It is definitely more than okay, Jimin. I am so glad to see you.” Kazu said to him. Jimin blushed, still smiling. Kazu went over to his small couch in the room.

 

“Please, have a seat.” Kazu said, offering a seat next to him on the couch. Jimin gulped and walked over then sat down next to Kazu. Both of them suddenly felt warm. It was obviously to other people that they liked each other but not to Kazu or Jimin.

 

“So, how is everything going. Also, congratulations on the being the main cover for Out Magazine.” Jimin said to him.

 

“Thank you! And I am doing good. Though, I could use a break. People may think it is easy to be a model but being a model is not actually always easy. I seriously need a vacation.” Kazu said back to him.

 

“I believe you and I am glad that you’re doing good. I hope you are able to get away soon.” Jimin said back to him. There was also another reason why Jimin was visiting Kazu but his nervousness was getting in the way of it. But...he decided to brave through it. He may not get another chance like this again.

 

“By the way, there was something that I have been wanting to ask you for a while now.” Jimin suddenly piped up.

 

“Sure! What is it that you want to ask me?” Kazu asked him. Jimin swallowed before he spoke.

 

“I was curious if whenever you have time...if you would like to go on a date with me.” Jimin said to him. Kazu blushed.

 

“A date. Like a.. _ romantic _ date?” Kazu asked him another question. Jimin nodded. Kazu blushed even more. He felt like a dream was coming true. The man of his dreams was asking him out on a date. And it was not just any kind of date. It was a romantic date at that.

 

“Um...yeah. I would really like that.” Kazu answered him. Jimin squealed then clamped his mouth with his hand after he just relaxed that he squealed out loud.

 

“Oh my God. That was adorable.” Kazu said to him. Jimin blushed harder. Kazu chuckled.

 

“Do not feel embarrassed around me. You know how I am. I tend to do the same thing as well. Also, I will text you when I have time available for the date.” Kazu told him. Jimin removed his hand from the front of his mouth.

 

“T-thanks, Kazu.” Jimin said.

 

“You are welcome.” Kazu said back to him with a smile on his face. Jimin and Kazu talked for a little bit before Kazu had to head back out to the shoot. Kazu suddenly got an idea.

 

“Hey...would you like to stay for a little while and see what a photoshoot is like? If you want to, of course.” Kazu asked him. Jimin nodded.

 

“I would like that. Plus, I am also curious what goes on at a shoot.” Jimin replied. Kazu nodded and the two of them left the room and Jimin followed Kazu to the main area of the shoot where he had to get ready for the next set of photos. It was amazing to Jimin to see how calm Kazu was during the shoot. Also, the way Kazu laughed and smiled made Jimin’s heart happy. When they were done for the day, Kazu headed back to his dressing room to get ready to leave and Jimin left to go hang with the group to go work and help on the Youth center, which was going to be opening very soon.

 

Kazu was so excited about the date, even though they have not set it up yet but he was. He just hoped that he was able to handle it. This would be Kazu’s very first date in his entire life. It was not exactly because of his career and such but because he felt like that his autism was holding him back but he was ready to try. Especially with Jimin, the person who he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Kazu let out a sigh.

 

“I just hope everything goes well but for now, I am just going to have to wait until it happens.” Kazu said to himself as he left the building and headed back to his house.  When he got home, he decided to go ahead and looked at his calendar. He found out that he was free next week. Kazu decided to text Jimin to set it up as he sat in the couch in his living room.

 

**Kazu:** _ Hey. _

 

It did not take long for Kazu to get a reply.

 

**Jimin:** _ Hey! What’s up? _

 

Kazu gulped.

 

**Kazu:** _ I just found out that I was free next week and was curious if you would like to go out next Friday for our date. If...that is okay with you. _

 

Again, it did not take long for a reply.

 

**Jimin:** _ Sure! Sounds great to me. What time would like to go and what would you like to do? _

 

Kazu thought about it for a moment before replying again.

 

**Kazu:** _ Well, maybe we could do something simple like a dinner and a movie or something like that? _

 

**Jimin:** _ Okay! You let me know what movie you want to see and I will order the tickets. No horror, though, please. _

 

**Kazu:** _ Do not worry about that. I am not a fan of horror movies either. Maybe something funny and/or animated. _

 

**Jimin:** _ I am down for that. ...Any way, I got to get back to helping the gang but just let me know what movie and place you want to go eat at, okay? _

 

Kazu smiled. He started to become so excited that he could not contain himself.

 

**Kazu:** _ I will. Talk to you later, Jimin. _

 

A minute later, the two of them got off their phones. Kazu laid back on his couch, feeling excited with a smile on his face. It was official. They were going on a date next Friday. Until then, Kazu just had to be patient and calm. After all, he can not know what the date will be like until he actually goes on it. Kazu just wished that it was sooner than later but at least...he was going on a date with Jimin. He kept repeating that in his head over and over again. 

 

After about 20 minutes, he decided to go do something to get his mind off of it before he becomes stressed and anxious over it. For now. Kazuki did not want to ruin the date before it has gotten started.


	17. Party Preparations

Seeing as how the date for BTS's after party celebrating the grand opening of the youth center draws near. Hoshi, GD and Dino are inside the nightclub Splash n' Splitz waiting for their boss, S.Coups to arrive with the last of the party supplies that was on the list.

S.Coups had already spoken to Chen, Xiumin and Meridian in advance a few months ago to have Ko Ko Bop Burgers and Nirvana Pastries do the catering for the event along with Golden Phoenix. S.Coups always likes to have his bases covered when hosting any event really. 

Meanwhile, everyone is busy getting decorations hung up, setting tables and checking the guest list. Dino's in the back room doing stock and inventory when he overhears Hoshi and GD going over the set list for the party. A few hours later and the final touches in the club are complete for the after party extravaganza.

This will be the best event to rival all events ever... that is Dazzle doesn't do anything ridiculous as usual first. And knowing Dazzle Novak anything is possible to happen especially when he's intoxicated. 

Seeing as how this is going to be a masquerade ball. Which means that security will have to be on alert at all times during the event. Invitations were sent months ago in advance thanks to Vernon and Seungkwan. Everything will be going into place now that it's crunch time.


	18. Undercover Plans

Just another busy day in Moonbeam City. Except for today...not so much. Chen is at home, sitting in the living room while still looking at the note from the package he received a few days ago. That is until he hears a knock on the door. He answers to see Meridian and Luhan at the door and let's them inside.

"Guys, is everything ok?" Chen asks while grabbing some water from the kitchen. "Yes and no." They say in unison which has him ask, "Did anything strange happen to you as well?" That's when everyone sits down and nods their heads slowly to confirm what everyone is thinking.

Luhan and Chen explain how Tao's been acting lately since the police is hot on his trail this time. Meridian is listening as she takes a few uploaded photos of a few key items from her purse. She begins telling them of an off limits area inside the house on the second floor when she spent the night at Tao's a few days ago along with the perverted letter he sent too.

This is when Chen looks at them and just breaks down crying in tears because he's tired of everything that's gone wrong since the day him and Luhan were forced into Tao's shady business in the first place. Meridian hugs Chen as he tries to calm down. That's when Luhan says, " Chen he'll be expecting you or me to do something reckless without anyone knowing right. However he wouldn't be expecting anything like that if his guard is let down long enough by my sister." Chen looks at him and chuckles while nodding his head in agreement. "We all care about Xiumin along with everyone else's safety too. That's why we're not letting you do this alone. I'll do anything I have to in order to keep him busy long enough not to kill you both." She says while staring at them.

So for now, the trio has agreed to maintain the act on the outside to keep others from suspecting anything out of the ordinary. "Also, before Tao took over as the new head, his old boss was smart enough to keep Tao's family restaurant the Golden Phoenix separate from the original gambling den that dealt with whatever you wanted or needed. Until the raid happened a few years back." Luhan and Meridian said in unison while looking at the window. Chen agreed with them then realized something. That one of the other restaurants that's asked to cater at Splash n' Splitz besides Ko Ko Bop Burgers and Nirvana Pastries is Golden Phoenix!

Later that afternoon, Luhan and Meridian are walking over to a shop and that's when he notices something or someone more rather. Turning around she sees her brother looking a bit grim. Out of concern she asks him, "Is something wrong?" He replies, " Yeah, Novak is following us." With that she makes a call and prays he picks up the phone. On the first ring she hears, "Meri, what's wrong?" Tao asks with concern. "It's Novak he's following me and my brother. Are you anywhere close by?" She explains,while keeping an iron grip on Luhan's arm. "Yeah, I'm less than five minutes away. Send your brother home now." He says as he's walking to where they are. Meridian looks at her brother and tells him to go home and that she'll be at the house later. He hugs her and letting her know to be careful.

Luhan is halfway down the street heading home. Dazzle shows his face and spies Meridian waving at some guy as he walks toward her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Dazzle is watching this go down not really thinking that the guy she's with is Tao himself. Meanwhile, Tao is talking to Meridian and tells her that he has a question to ask her after dealing with Dazzle. She nods and tells him to meet her at the cafe afterwards.

Dazzle looks at him and says, "Hi, Who are you?" He asks with a cocky motive.

Tao smirks and answers, " The pretty lady you saw me with, who just entered the cafe a few minutes ago. I'm her boyfriend and soon to be fiance."

Shocked Dazzle says, " Well, I was with her brother for a short time."

Tao looks at him then laughs, "Why are you following my girl and her brother? Oh, wait, don't tell me that you are that Dazzle Novak guy, who got his ass beat twice by both siblings and managed to get dumped by her brother after learning your secret!"

Dazzle shouts at him, "How do you know?!!"

Tao calms down from laughing so much that he says, "Novak, everyone in Moonbeam City knows about you and all your dirt. Now I came here to ask you nicely to stay away from my girl and her family…cause what you're doing is considered stalker-ish dude."

Dazzle was left completely speechless and dumbfounded after their conversation was over. Here, he doesn't think or know how he's going to live this down back at the precinct tomorrow.

Tao walks to the cafe and goes inside to see Meridian sitting in a booth reading a book. She spots him and smiles once he's sat down. She asks him, "So what is it that you wanted to ask me Tao? And what's with the small velvet jewelry box?" Tao places his hand on hers and says, "It's a surprise for you. I know how much you like surprises remember. Well, before you left to study abroad I was planning on giving this to you, but I never got the chance." As he opens the box to reveal a ring inside. "I was gonna propose to you back then so I decided to wait for the right time when you returned home."

Meridian sees the ring and looks at him stunned beyond disbelief for a few minutes. Until she snaps out of it and takes a deep breath to calm down. "I need time to think about all of this. Everything feels like it's moving so fast right now. So I'm not saying yes or no yet, okay." She replies while looking at him as she excuses herself to go home.

Tao receives a text from Luhan a few minutes later.  
Luhan: Thanks for getting my ex bottom ho away from us.

Tao: No prob. I can't stand him either. I tried to propose to your sister. She helps me keep my head on straight.

Luhan: Wait, you what?!? I appreciate that you're giving her time to think. I know you've loved her since we were kids, dude, but when you had hurt her back then it took her awhile to get over it. Yet I'm glad you made up with her before it was too late. Oh, one more thing...you need to get a new hobby.


End file.
